


The Teenage Elite Force

by darrylnewman99



Series: Teenage Elite Verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrylnewman99/pseuds/darrylnewman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Name is Marcus Davis. Most think of me as a ordinary high school student. However that all changed the night of my sixteenth birthday when the opportunity to become a superhero came present. Now with the help of my friends we help keep Coast City Safe from all evils. I am...Blue Lightning and this is... The Teenage Elite Force</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 101: The Rise of 8

Teenage Elite Justice Force

Season 1 Episode 1: The Rise of 8

The Series takes place in Coast City in 2015. The Characters from the Flash start off as teenagers instead of adults and were all born in either 1999 or 2000. Meaning that Barry gets his powers a decade earlier.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CW's "The Flash. Just my own original characters and or ideas

Character Backgrounds

Marcus Tyrese Davis:

Born: November 4, 1999

Hobbies: Writing,Hanging out with Friends,Bowling,Tennis,Netflix

Favorite Subjects: History & Computers

Goals: Middle School Teacher

Current Job: Starbucks Barista

Race:Black

Bartholomew Henry Allen

Born: August 18, 1999

Hobbies: Listening to Music, Reading Comics, Hanging out with Friends, Conduct Science Experiments

Favorite Subjects: Math and Science

Career Goals: Doctor

Current Job: Server at Daniels

Race: Caucasian

Francisco Paco Ramon

Born: May 13 2000

Hobbies: Conducting Science Experiments ,Math,Comics, Chess, Camping,Hanging out with Friends

Fav Subjects: Science,English

Career Goals:Undecided (Science Field)

Current Job:NA

Race: Latino

Cassandra Jean Simmons

Born: September 11, 1999

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Blogging

Favorite Subjects: English, Music & Art

Career Goals: Journalist Or Singer

Current Job: Coast City Coffee House Barista

Race: Black

Caitlin Rebecca Snow

Born: January 25, 2000 

Hobbies: Science, Reading, Cooking, Horseback Riding

Career Goals:Biomedical engineer

Current Job: NA

Race: Caucasian

Rosemary Lynn Gardner

Born: July 14, 1999 

Hobbies: Photography, Poetry, Yoga

Career Goals: Art Teacher or Photographer

Current Job: Cashier at Best Buy

Race: Caucasian

Edward (Eddie) Thawne

Born: December 21, 1999 

Hobbies: Video Games, Weightlifting, Swimming

Career Goals: Undecided

Current Job: Crewmember at Coast City Fitness Center

Race: Caucasian

Ronald Roy Raymond

Born: March 7, 2000 

Hobbies: Music, Video Games, Weightlifting, Basketball

Career Goals: Undecided

Current Job: NA

Race: Caucasian

Coast City High School

November 4th,2015

Marcus's POV

Hello fellow readers! My name is Marcus Davis aka Blue Lightning .Most of you probably don't know me so I'll fill you in. At the age of 16 my friends and I were chosen to become the next generation of Teenage superheroes, to protect the fellow citizens of Coast City and many other places. Which is something nobody should take for granted. It definitely keeps on your toes 24/7 and can be super rewarding. Nobody can never know our secret identities as, it can put not just our families life on the line, but ours as well. There have actually been a ton of close calls and lot worse. But before I get ahead of myself, let me tell how it all began…..

It was my 16th birthday and lunch was nearly over. At my table were: Barry ,Ronnie,Eddie, Rosie, Cisco ,Caitlin and Cassie . They had all given me a present which most consisted of starbucks gift cards.

"You guys do realize that I work at a Starbucks right?" I asked them

"Yeah but this was something we knew you'd like the most" Cisco pointed out

It was true, I love my Coffee and without it, there would be no nice guy Marcus Davis. However an Itunes gift card would have been nice too. But it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks guys, Today has been a great day so far"

"And tonight is going to be epic!" Barry smiled

"I still don't see why my brother is throwing me a party"

"Are you kidding?!; it's your 16th birthday, a very important day for any teen" Cassie explained

I couldn't help but to smirk at Cassie's Comment "Yeah for girls"

"Well regardless of gender you my friend have hit a milestone,which should not go uncelebrated" Ronnie stated give me a pat on the back

"As long as I have my friends, it doesn't matter"

Ring,Ring

Well Lunch is over and now it's time for 4th Hour, which for me was English. Oh joy to the world, one of the classes I dreaded the most aside from Geometry and Biology. At least Caitlin is in that class so it shouldn't be so terrible. My friends and I bid each other farewell and headed our separate ways for the afternoon.

"You think we'll start presentations today?" Caitlin asked me

Oh No! I thought "I forgot to finish my english project

"I hope not" I barked out

Caitlin could tell I was nervous and knew exactly why. It's not that I don't mind giving presentations it's just that our teacher Mrs. Ramon (Cisco's' Grandmother) didn't tolerate

Late work what so ever. Now he'll to face the embarrassment of telling her in front of the whole class that he didn't finish.

"Let me guess….Didn't finish?"

"Yep"

"Oh dude I'm so sorry' she apologized "maybe she'll give us another work day"

"Yeah cause I really need that miracle"

We both laughed as our journey to class was almost over. I sure hope that our 55 minute class period goes by fast, our just this day in general. I just want to party like it's 1999!. Oh you guys realize what I did there ?. Haha man I'm good.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Later that Night…

Marcus's Party Venue

Finally the school day was over and done with. Ever since lunch I couldn't stop thinking about what tonight would bring. Even though I told my friends and family a party wasn't necessary, however it couldn't hurt to unwind and have fun. Luckily for me this year the weather was enjoyable and actually reached into the Mid 80's; something that was unheard of in Coast City on an average November day. Might as well take advantage of it now and hope for the same conditions which, probably wouldn't happen.

-Time Skip-

The beach was already my personal favorite especially on days like today. When I arrived at around 6:15ish everyone seemed to be in the swings of things (party wise). Music blared through the loudspeakers,Food was being cooked on the grill, Stations were set up with balloons, presents, drinks and banners that read " Happy Welcome to the World Screaming and Naked Day Marcus!. I let out a small chuckle and continued my way onto the beach.

"THERE HE IS THE MAN HIMSELF!, MARCUS DAVIS!" Cisco happily yelled

The rest of my friends turned around and charged toward me and lifted me off my feet. They then carried me towards the main area dance floor/sand and gently put me down. Rosie pulled out her phone and turned on the camera.

"Come on guys let's take a selfie!" She exclaimed

And that's exactly what we did. All eight of us crowded around each other and took an unforgettable picture. Ronnie and Eddie have their arm folded and are giving off a tough guy look. Cassie was slightly crouched down with both hands on her knees. Rosie was doing the same expect one hand was used to hold the phone. Caitlin ,Barry and Cisco have their hands on each other's shoulder and are smiling brightly. For me I'm up front while holding up two piece signs with a half smile, half smirk expression.

Afterwards, Rosie sent everyone the pic and I uploaded it to instagram with the caption: "Birthday Selfie with the Squad :D #Fun in the Sun!.

-Time Skip-

7:43 P.M

My friends and I ended up dancing for an hour and twenty some minutes before taking a much needed break. The grilled burgers and hotdogs smelled absolutely heavenly which made; my mouth just water in anticipation for dinner. That's just another perk of having a beach party is barbeque food; which is certain to put a smile on anyone's face.

We all camped around the picnic table while we ate and enjoyed each other's company. A few minutes after an unfamiliar car, pulled onto the beach, and to my surprise Jacob emerged from the driver's seat. He approached our table and I said….

"Jacob where have you been?" I asked "I was starting to think you weren't coming"

"Sorry little bro, I had to pick your present mom bought you from the post office" He explained

Then right then, My phone ranged and it was Mother would was requesting Facetime

"Speaking of the devil" I laughed hitting accept

Once she came into view Jacob and I, yelled "HI MOM!"

"Hello Boys, Marcus I trust your day is going well" She said

"It is thanks, too bad you couldn't make the party"

"Yes I do apologize once more for not being able to make it, I do trust your friends are all in attendance and are having fun as well"

"Yes we are, life wouldn't be the same without them" I smiled

Which made everyone smile as well. It was the actual truth though, I couldn't have asked for better friends.

"That's always good to hear sweetie " My mom exclaimed "I also trust that Jacob was able to pick up your gift in time?"

"Sure did Mom"

Jacob handed me a brown envelope which felt weird to touch. My curiosity began to get the best of me so I frantically, ripped the package and a set of car keys fell into my palms.

"Car Keys?, I'm so confused" I admitted

"Honk the horn" Jacob told me

I pushed the button and seconds later a horn went off to the Jeep Jacob had arrived in

"Wait a minute is that my…"

"Happy Birthday Marcus" My mom smiled

My expression was literally priceless, I screamed so loud, people in Starling or Central City probably heard me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!, OH MY GODDDDDDD!...MY OWN CAR!"

"What?!. No Fair I want one!" Cassie wailed with a half smile

"We're gonna have to go for a drive, right Marcus?" Eddie asked

"Oh without a doubt" I replied

"Not until you have your license Mr. Davis" My mom warned

"Yeah I know mom, don't you worry"

"Alright I trust you to be responsible and only drive when allowed to"

"No worries"

"Okay well I'll let you get back to your party. Good Night Boys, Talk to you soon"

"Bye Mom, Love you" Jacob and I both said

Call Ended

Even though my mom couldn't make it to the party, at least she bought me an awesome ass present to make up for it. I mean she's a U.S Ambassador and is usually gone for long periods of time. Hence the reason why Jacob still lives at home. I don't mind though, our daily Facetime chats are always nice and the best way to stay in contact while she's out of the country. Most of the time she's back for a week or two at a time and, then will head back to work. But my friends are family so that always makes things easier on my mom's absence.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

8:38 P.M

The sun had already set roughly 30 minutes after my Mom's facetime call. Even though it wasn't as bright or warm than prior to this evening, My friends and I were currently enjoying our time in the water. For a while we played Water Musical Chairs which was kind of interesting, yet amusing to watch because Barry and Rosie were just having the most difficult time sitting on the doughnuts. Then afterwards we just splashed each other around and taking turns breathing underwater. I'm certain at that point Jacob couldn't sustain his laughter at the 8 teens being absolutely childish. But hey it's my birthday so our behavior is totally acceptable.

About twenty minutes later we were about to get out the water but, then everything after that was a complete blur. I remember passing out and being lifted into the air.

_Time Skip_

10:24 P.M

I didn't know exactly how long I was out, but now it had to be past midnight at least. The room had excellent lighting and felt somewhat like at home. It however wasn't it…... I was handcuffed to a chair and so were my friends.

"Marcus, you're finally up!" Caitlin shouted

"Yeah we thought you be out for at least another couple of hours" Ronnie mentioned

"Where are we exactly?" I asked

"Not sure. All We know is that some guy kidnapped us and brought out in no man's land" Rosie explained

I crinkled my nose in slight confusion. How the heck could we just be abducted just like that?, Shouldn't have Jacob seen anything suspicious? Now who knows where we are and what this lunatic kidnapper wants with us.

"Ah glad to see you're all awake" A voice called out

We all turned around to see a man: Mid 30's, Short Spiky black hair, 5 o'clock shadow, glasses, rolex watch, and displayed a slight smile.

"What do you want with us?!" Cisco demanded

"Relax Mr. Ramon , you're all safe here"

"Oh yeah?, and why should we believe that?!" Eddie angrily asked

"Because you were destined to come here"

"Destined?, What the hell is guy talking about?" Ronnie asked us

"You kidnapped us and now you're gonna say we were destined to come here?!" Caitlin questioned

"Why of course Miss Snow you've all been chosen"

"Chosen for what?" I asked slightly curious

"To become the next Teenage Elite Justice Force!" The man exclaimed

"Teenage Elite Justice Force?" Barry asked

"Yes, you all would be given a set of unique abilities and with them you will fight evil forces to protect Coast City"

"So we would be Superheroes in a sense?" Cisco asked

"Presically. With 2016 just around the corner, Crime will increase and police forces won't be able stop what's coming to Coast City in the near future"

"How do you know what's to come?"

"And why us?, how do people get chosen to become Teenage Superheroes?" Eddie asked

"I choose you eight because with a group of best friends this big; you'll all be unstoppable and will be able to complete the main task at hand"

For some reason I want to believe this guy, but still doesn't seem right

"Trust me I wouldn't be giving you all superpowers if I wasn't sure about this. So the real question is…..are you all up for the adventure?"

We all looked at each other and exchanged various looks. Since we've all known each other for quite some time, it's pretty easy to tell what one of our facial expressions/movements mean in a ,Cisco,Eddie, Ronnie and Cassie seemed to be hooked Rosie, Caitlin and I still looked unsure but then remembered to keep an open mind on the situation. Saving Coast City from those who try to inflict harm on it or the citizens; Did seemed like pretty kick ass. With a final exchange of looks I spoke up for all of us and said…

TBC

Hope you all enjoyed the 1st episode of Teenage Elite Justice Force. Stay tuned for more.

Until next time,

darrylnewman99


	2. 102: Late Night Party Bugs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The CW's The Flash. Only my own original characters or ideas

November 13,2015  
Coast City High School 

6th Period Biology  
Mr. Powers 

No One’s POV

Following the events of “The Rise of 8”. Marcus and his friends had been waiting patiently for James to discuss future steps. In the meantime they, always talked about how awesome being superheroes would be. Not to also mention that Thanksgiving was just around the corner and; would bring about 5 days of absolute relaxation and a yummy feast that Thursday during break. Marcus hoped that his mother would be able to turn home for the holidays. But sometimes things never worked out as planned. 

Marcus's POV

Thank goodness it's Friday and already 6th hour The majority of class today had been dedicated to taking our Unit Test on Ecology. I admit, that maybe next time it would be smart to plan ahead and actually study more. Even though this won't be our first assessment in the Gradebook, my grade will more than likely drop after Mr. Powers grades and enters then test scores. Which would then bring me below my 85% average. And it's important to keep with my friends because I share this class with..:. “Barry, Caitlin and Cisco who are all science whizzes and had no trouble on any problems. Hopefully Biochemistry will be in my favor. But on the bright side only 15 minutes remained until the weekend!. 

“So Marcus what are your plans this weekend?” Cisco asked me 

“Work, Work and more Work” I half frown 

Don’t get me wrong I, love my job at Starbucks but, I usually get scheduled weekend days and tonight my boss scheduled me for an overnight shift (from 10:00 P.M-6:00 A.M). Starbucks will be closed but, someone has to unload everything from today’s shipment and that someone would be. Then I have to rearrange the entire store before: My Shift ends or when the store reopens at 11:30. Good thing I’ll be near caffeine because I’d probably wouldn’t be able to function and I plan on getting out exactly at 6 o’clock. 

“Dang so does that mean you can’t come over tomorrow?” Barry said 

“Depends, I don’t get off till 6 a.m” 

“6 a.m?!, How many hours are you working??” Cisco asked 

“Only 8” I simply answered 

“Why exactly are you working so late?” Caitlin inquired 

“Our Store is getting our christmas shipment tonight and I: have to stock and re-arrange everything”

“The joys of working at a coffee shop” Barry laughed 

“So true” I said 

There was an quick silence among our table before, it was interrupted by the loud ringing of the dismissal bell. We gather our things and happily exited out of science class and into the busy hallway. Before parting to our lockers Cisco asked us

“Anyone up for an afterschool snack?”

“Sorry man, I should probably get home and take a nap before my shift” I said “But I’ll text you all tomorrow 

After that I said my goodbyes and headed for my locker. 

“Caitlin, Barry?” Cisco asked

“Sure” They both agreed 

And that’s how my weekend started off. But trust me it gets better. 

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

West/Allen Household  
9:26 P.M

No One’s POV

Barry emerged from his upstairs bedroom and started descending down the wooden staircase. After careful planning he, was wearing a completely different outfit. Which now consisted of: a Christmas sweater and dark colored jeans. In one hand he was holding a Christmas CD and the other his house keys. 

When he reached downstairs his sister Iris came into view. She was curled up on the couch with a snuggie and is watching TV. 

She noticed Barry was now in the room turned her head towards his direction. 

“Where you off to this late at night?” She inquired 

“Caitlin,Cisco and I are gonna surprise Marcus at work” he answered 

“Does Dad know?” 

“Yeah he thinks I'm spending the night at his place”

“And I'm guessing you're gonna be gone majority of the night?” 

“Depends, we might stay and help him decorate the store for Christmas” 

Iris’s face instantly lit up in excitement at the thought of Christmas decorating. It was always one of her favorite things to do this time of year. 

“Mind if I come along too?” She asked 

“The more the merrier” Barry smiled 

“Great!, just let get dressed real quick” 

Iris made a mad dash toward upstairs and headed for her bedroom. Seconds later she too was dressed very festive and; was ready for what lied ahead that evening.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Starbucks 

10:25 P.M

Marcus’s POV

Since the store closed at 10 it, was now time to start the restocking process. I made sure to lock all entry ways just in case anyone thinks we’re still open. The blinds were opened so, I had at least something to look at for the next 8 hours. According to today’s forecast Coast City would receive its first snowfall for the season. Which is slightly ironic since just a week ago during my birthday it was 80 degrees and sunny. Hopefully it won’t snow too much and will be a one time till next month or even January for that matter. At least I, can listen to the radio and see what christmas songs are playing. But considering it’s 10:25 P.M my options are probably very low. 

After cleaning all the stations I, heard a series of knocks on door. People really need to start googling what time our stores closes.

“Sorry we’re closed!” I said hoping they’d heard me 

But then there were more knocks. Can they not see anybody even present inside?!.

With a groan I, walked to the door and pulled back the small curtain, and to my surprise there stood: Barry,Iris, Cisco and Caitlin. 

“Guys what a surprise!, please come on in” 

One by one they all came in and took seats at a circular table. 

“What are you guys doing out this late?” I asked

“We came to visit our friend at work” Caitlin answered with a smile 

“Besides, what fun is christmas decorating by yourself?” Iris asked 

“But aren’t your parents gonna be a tad suspicious?” I inquired 

“Not at all, Our parents think we’re sleeping over at each other’s house” Barry told me 

I couldn’t help but smile. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad after all.

“Alright then!, Barry put on some tunes and I’ll make us some drinks!” 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Cisco exclaimed cheerfully

“Well so much for cleaning the espresso bar” I laughed silently .

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

2:29 A.M

Current Song Playing: Run,Run Rudolph By: Chuck Berry

No One’s POV

Run, Run Rudolph continued to blared through Starbuck’s speakers as the night progressed. Light snow flurries fell from the sky and was accumulating in small amounts. Inside the coffee shop the five teens were in full production mode. About 98% of the store had been redecorated thus far and was looking very festive and warm. Also the group got first dibs on christmas mugs and a discount on top of the original price; Just the perks of having a friend that works at starbucks.

Currently: Iris and Caitlin were finishing up hanging the employee’s christmas stockings; while Barry and Cisco attended to the remaining remodeling activities. Marcus, was going over inventory while he enjoyed an eggnog latte.

“Hey Marcus could I get another Eggnog Latte?” Iris asked 

“Sure thing!” He agreed

“Same” Barry said 

The young teen set down his clipboard and headed for back toward the espresso bar. Quickly and efficiently he three more eggnog lattes, saving one for himself for later.

Marcus brought the drinks to Iris and Barry.

“Thanks!, you know I should definitely apply here!” Iris said 

“You could but, then I won’t be able to talk smack about the CC Coffee House”

“True but, is a certain someone nervous that’ll be a barista than them” She teased 

“What of course not!, Besides we already know who’s the best” Marcus pointed out 

“Yes we do and that certain someone would be me!”

“In your dreams West!”

“Nothing but the facts Davis!!”

“Sorry you’re facts are inaccurate” Marcus laughed 

“Okay then why don’t we just put to the test?”

“Meaning??”

“You and I make a series of different drinks, and whoever gets the most favoritism will known as “the better barista” 

Marcus grinned evilly at Iris’s proposal

“Alright Iris you're on!!”

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco all had different emotions displayed on their faces, they didn't exactly know what to say.

“Marcus are you sure about this??” Caitlin asked him

“Are you already doubting me Cait??” He asked “Well that didn't last long”

“Now it's just that…..Iris has more experience at being a barista than you do”

“Yeah by like two months” I mentioned 

“Still you didn't my sister….She can get very competitive” Barry warned his friend 

“Yeah?, we’ll so can I!. Don't worry guys I got this” Marcus assured them before walking back behind the register 

“You think he's gonna win?” Barry whispered Cisco 

“Regardless, We get to enjoy more drinks” He smiled 

The Two got settled at their stations and once 2:40 hit, the challenge would begin. Now the question is….who's better at their job?.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

2 Hours and 5 Drinks Later…..

“OH MY GOSH I FEEL AMAZING!!!, MAYBE  
IT'S JUST A CAFFEINE RUSH!!, BUT I DON’T  
FEEL JITTERY, DO I LOOK I’M JITTERY?!?, Caitlin asked 

And yes she was high on caffeine. After consuming large amounts of her friends drinks she was fully awake and alert.

“ Caitlin I've think you've had enough caffeine for the night” Barry said worriedly 

“WHAT?! DON’T BE RIDICULOUS!!!, I FEEL FINE AND COULD FOR ANOTHER CARAMEL BRULEE LATTE!” She said running off

“Yeah I don’t think so crazy pants!” Marcus sneered

He then turned to Iris and said “See what you do?!, Now our friend is all hype up!” 

“Not my fault Marcus!” She yelled back “I was just trying to prove a point!”

“I think the only thing proven tonight is that…..Caitlin shouldn’t drink past her daily caffeine dosage” Barry laughed 

“So true, but what do we do about her?” Cisco asked 

“There’s nothing to do but, wait for her to crash” Iris pointed 

Then on the other side of the store, a loud crash could be heard. Indicating that Caitlin had gotten herself into some type of situation. Barry and Cisco were first to head off in their friends direction. Marcus and Iris continued to argue back and forth about who had won. 

“Just give it up Iris!, I already won” Marcus boldly said 

“Now you weren’t even close to my perfection!”

“Perfection my ass!” He scoffed 

Seconds later another crash was heard and, emerging from the supply was: Cisco, Barry and Caitlin. Both boys were trying to tame their female friend but were having no success

“WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!!” Cisco yelled

Marcus and Iris then approached the three and immediately pinned Caitlin's arms behind her

“LET ME GO!!!, I NEED MORE CAFFEINE!!”

“No what you need is sleep!” Barry said 

And that’s pretty much how the five teens ended their excitement filled night. Marcus, Cisco, and Iris had to keep a watchful eye over Caitlin. Which lasted until 5:48. The others soon followed in getting some much needed sleep. 

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

9:46 A.M

Complete and Utter Silence filled the coffee shop.The Five teens are seen sound sleep in the main lobby area, each accompanying their circular table. Also now instead of snow….Sunshine, poured through the now closed curtains; still causing the shop to be covered in mostly darkness. Good thing Starbucks doesn’t open till Noon because it would be quite awkward waking up to  
People staring directly in your face. At least Marcus isn’t sleeping through his shift.

 

Then at around 9:46 everyone’s cellphone screen lit up with a new text message that read…

It’s Time!  
I want all of you all to meet at the CC Coffee House @ Noon 

-James 

To be continued…..

Please Review


	3. 103:Superhero Training For Dummies

Teenage Elite Justice Force

Season 1 Episode 3: SuperHero Training for Dummies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CW's "The Flash. Just my own original characters and or ideas

November 14,2015

Previously on Teenage Elite Justice Force…

9:46 A.M

Complete and Utter Silence filled the coffee Five teens are seen sound sleep in the main lobby area, each accompanying their circular table. Also now instead of snow….Sunshine, poured through the now closed curtains; still causing the shop to be covered in mostly darkness. Good thing Starbucks doesn't open till Noon because it would be quite awkward waking up to

People staring directly in your face. At least Marcus isn't sleeping through his shift.

Then at around 9:46 everyone's cellphone screen lit up with a new text message that read…

It's Time!

-James

Unknown Island, Coast City

12:43 P.M

No One's POV

The Teenage Elite Justice Force Tower probably took everyone by surprise . First off it's on a small little island just outside the city. Height was pretty decadent, not too short and no too tall for anyone flying up above to see. The outside was solid color between gray and bronze. Their team emblem is positioned smack dab in the center and wasn't exactly that small in size. To enter an elevator will be waiting at ground level. Which would then take you to the 10th floor.;which is the main level/hang out area. Included would be a 60 inch flat screen Tv, couch kitchen, and other chairs surrounded by coffee tables.

Any remaining levels would be used for:

Sleep Corridors

Gaming Room

Laundry Unit

Training Facilities

Storage

James' Room

-Time Skip-

Training Facility #1 (5th Floor)

1:10 P.M

Marcus's POV

Well after a very hectic morning, things are actually finally started to settle down. First Cisco, Barry, Caitlin all woke up super late which also means it took a good chunk of time to: Get ready, and find exactly where this island was located. I will admit that my physical fitness hasn't its best for quite some time. However at least my friends also were in the same boat. Except for Barry who can just and never get tired. Then after we located the tower James was waiting for us on ground level along with: Eddie, Ronnie, Cassie, & Rosie. We were taken on a grand tour which lasted about almost 30 minutes. Now as of 1:10 P.M the gang and I are currently on the fifth floor a.k.a Training Facility #1. Where we all told and be given our abilities/powers.

"Alright everyone" James began "Now that you've all seen your new headquarter it is now time to reveal your superhero names and powers"

Then seconds later a big virtual bulletin board appeared on the wall which read….

Marcus (Blue Lightning)

Electrokinesis, Teleporting, Healing, Perfect Aim

Cisco (Vibe)

X Ray Vision, Power Augmentation, Telepathy, Energy Projection

Barry (The Flash)

Superhuman Speed, Reflexes, Stamina, Agility, Electro Blast

Ronnie (Firestorm)

Flight, Pyrokinesis ,Merging Ability, Energy Absorption

Rosie (Queen G)

Animal Control, Flight, Shape Shifting

Cassie (Madame Scream)

Sonic Scream, Poison Generation

Caitlin (Snow White)

Cryokinesis, Energy Absorption

Eddie (The Summoning Shadow)

Telekinesis, Super Strength, Shadow Control

"Oooh Snow White !, I love it" Caitlin happily exclaimed

"Vibe sounds pretty kick ass" Cisco remarked

"Sonic Scream will definitely come in handy" Cassie said

Overall everyone seemed pretty content with their new powers….including me!. Seriously though Electrokinesis?, Teleportation?, We'll be unstoppable.

"Well since everyone is content with their powers let's, get right to the injections" James announced.

Nobody's POV

The group of eager teens followed James to a nearby room. Once inside they were all directed to a chair and one by one each one received their own injection.

Getting poked with a sharp needle wasn't even the worst part. It would have probably been the side effects which included: Nausea, Vomiting, Fatigue, Dizzy, Headache, etc. James was well aware something like this were to happen but, not to all of the teens. Which now meant Training would be postponed till tomorrow.

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

The Next Day….

Training Facility #2 (6th Floor)

"Okay Caitlin let's try that one last time" James said "Remember aim at your enemy before he can escape"

Caitlin groaned in frustration. Why wasn't she able to taken down the stricken virtual robot?!.

"Aim before escape I got this" She

They were all struggling to fight their own battles. It seemed as though the teens were having zero fun. Who would if all you did would have your ass handed to you.

"Come on die already!" Marcus yelled aiming multiple lightning bolts

"This doesn't make any sense!" Cassie hissed "My Scream isn't powerful enough!"

As the 8 tried to continue fighting Coast City, in the simulation was rapidly disintegrating from an ongoing fire. Numerous bodies flooded the streets and was continuing to grow by the minute. The Robots weren't being stopped by anyone's superpowers. Barry tried to round them up with his super speed which, seemed to be a great idea at first. But ended up causing the team to fail their mission and end the simulation. All the teens had died from being oblivated by multiple lasers slicing through their bodies.

James just sighed a repeatedly rubbed his temples. The older man didn't quite know what to expect but, didn't believe the end result would be so deadly.

"What the heck was that?!" he asked them turning the machine off

The eight all got up from the floor and rubbed their aching sides.

"You tell us!" Rosie demanded "None of our powers even slowed them down!"

"That's because you all weren't trying hard enough"

"Oh yeah like we all wanted our asses handed to us!" Ronnie snarled sarcastically

"Besides James, why on earth are doing virtual training?" Cisco asked

"In order to master your powers virtual & physical training will be required in order for you all to succeed"

Marcus mumbled "probably rig it"

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis what was that?"

"Oh nothing!" he faked smiled

"Look I know this is all new for you all but, trust me it gets better from here" James assured them

"We'll try another simulation tomorrow"

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Daniels Diner

7:44 P.M

Marcus' POV

I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say it feels so good to sit down again. James may have pushed the virtual training to tomorrow however, it didn't stop him from giving us three straight hours of physical training. All ranging from: pushups to even running four miles (100 for Barry since he has super speed). Four miles may not seemed like much but to me it's an overkill. James says it shouldn't even be a struggle & young adults like us should be able to run it without thinking twice. Regardless I believe that's complete bullshit.

Anyways after finally being released we were all hungry from burning some many calories. Which is how we ended up in a booth at Daniels. Our food ended up coming about twenty minutes after ordering and, Oh my goodness!, The burgers were absolute heaven that just melted in your mouth after every bite. I don't even think anybody came up for air one single time. The Shakes were even better so, so creamy and sugary. My cookies and creme tasted exactly it and not some artificial crap!. These were the real deal and no one could persuade me otherwise.

Ronnie, Cisco & Barry didn't even bother using a spoon or straw. Rather they just drank it straight from the glass. Which then resulted in milkshake moustaches: Chocolate,Strawberry and Butterfinger.

Ronnie grabbed a nearby napkin and happily wiped his face.

"Man that was amazing!, Barry I'm surprised you don't drink these things all the time!"

"How do you think I stay skinny?" he laughed

"Good point. Still though I'm slightly jealous of you"

We all laughed and continued on with finishing our meals.

Eddie slouched back and began to rub his stomach "Man I'm so full"

"Agreed" Caitlin said

"Ugh who would have thought training was this extreme" I pointed out

"Yeah exactly, James has like zero patience" Cassie said

"Do you guys think we did the right thing?" I asked them

"What do you mean Marcus?" Barry asked

"I mean this…..Superhero business. Did we make the right choice by agreeing?"

"It seemed at first that this mission would be impossible. But do you guys remember what James said that night?" Caitlin asked them

"Wasn't something along the lines of "We would be an unstoppable force of best friends?" Ronnie asked

"Exactly. If James has faith in us…..Shouldn't we?"

The table fell silent for what seemed like an eternity. Caitlin did bring about a very good point. Today was only the first day of many more to come. We were all probably just worried too much about failing it eventually happened. I mean it's just our first day of training and there was definitely room for improvement. Like tomorrow for example, everyone will just try harder and hope for better result. Even if the end product wasn't what we expected.

Struggle is everyone but, it's how a person or groups deals with it & keeps advancing forward.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

November 16,2015

TeenJustice Force Tower

Unknown Island, Coast City

1:10 P.M

Training Facility #2 (6th Floor)

The Team headed into training the next day all refreshed & ready for their next simulation.

James was actually got shocked at their changed attitudes but, wasn't going to complain about the change.

It was the exact same simulation as yesterday except, level of mastery was dialed back to beginner. James actually didn't realize until a few hour prior that, he accidently set the difficulty to expert. Which would now explain why the team was having such a difficult time. Their own leader had accused them of not trying. When in reality it was just a simple error made of James' part.

He had to apologize and set things right.

After the simulation was over everyone, cheered at their accomplishment. All the robots had been "taken care of" and the residents of Coast City had been saved, along with their city. Soon all the team stepped off the

"Spectacular job everyone!" James smiled

"Do you really mean it?" Cisco inquired with a raised eyebrow

"Of course Mr. Ramon. Yesterday we all got off the wrong foot & I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" Rosie asked "We were the ones who failed you"

"Actually Miss Gardener, I accidently set yesterday's simulation to expert" James admitted

Everyone dramatically gasped

"It was no suprise you were all struggling. Only one day of training and already experts"

"Well that's a relief" Cassie said

"Yeah there's still time to get better everyday & succeed" Eddie said

James was confused and just didn't really know.

"So none of you are mad?"

"Not really. It was just a simple mistake" Caitlin pointed out "Besides it was a simulation & nobody actually got hurt"

"Yeah there's plenty of time for time" Marcus joked

"Marcus has a point. Hopefully not too bad" Ronnie said

The others agreed including James. They were all a team now & mistakes were bound to happen sooner or later.

Just another part of growing as an individual.

End of Episode 3

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to: Like, Comment or Follow.

Till next time,

darrylnewman99


	4. 104: The Adventure Begins

Teenage Elite Justice Force

Season 1 Episode 4: The Adventure Begins 

 

December 1,2015

Teen Justice Force Tower  
8:57 P.M

 

Nobody’s POV

It was a clear and peaceful night in Coast City. No snow had been seen all day which gave the Sun an opportunity to shine brightly all day long. Now the moon was glistening at full effect. The ocean waves were carelessly crashing into the rocky shore which, produced a lovely sound for your ears to hear. 

Currently in the Teen Elite Justice Force Tower Cisco, was slouched on the couch on level 10 aka the living room/lounge. He had been searching for something decent to watch, ever since training had ended at 7:30. But for whatever reason nothing was on tonight; not even a single Christmas movie. 

At 8:55, the metal sliding doors opened and out came Cassie. She had changed out of her normal attire and to an all blue nightgown. 

“Move it bud” She demanded 

“Why should I?” Cisco inquired 

“Because Teen Wolf comes on at 9” She simply said 

“You seriously watch that show?”

“Yes I watch it, now move!”  
“Why can’t you just watch it in your room?” 

“Because I don’t want to and besides Caitlin is watching it with me”

“Well I’m sorry Cassie but, I was here first”

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes “Cisco you're really putting me in a tough situation. I didn’t really want to do this.”

“Do what?” He asked with raised eyebrows 

At the point, Cassie activated her sonic scream and yelled right into her teammate's ear. 

“AHHHHHH!!!”

Cisco ended up falling head first off the couch, holding onto his ears for dear life. 

“Trust me it hurt me more than you” Cassie laughed before advancing to the couch

She kicked her feet up and grabbed the remote and turned to MTV. Caitlin came into the room moments later. 

“Hi Cisco” She greeted before walking over his body “What’s wrong with him?”

“Long story,” Cassie said 

“Ohh. Speaking of which is Marcus back yet?”

“Haven’t seemed him, but he needs to hurry up with our drinks.

_TimeSkip_

Marcus’s POV

After getting off work at 8:30 I, headed to the TEJF headquarters. Wasn’t sure if I was going to stay over tonight or just go home. However first I promised to bring my friends some holiday drinks (decaf of course). After what happened that night of store redecoration I learned to never give Caitlin caffeine after 8 p.m, very bad mistake. 

Anyhow, thank goodness I have teleportation because it makes Life way easier. Like right now for example. One second I’m outside Starbucks then it’s level 10 of our tower. 

“I bring drinks of Christmas!” I exclaimed making my presence clear

Caitlin and Cassie motioned their hands meaning, they wanted me to come to them. Which I did and was surprised to see Cisco on the ground.

“Hey, Buddy you okay?” 

“Far from it” He mumbled 

“Why are you on the ground?”

“Because I thought it was more comfortable than the couch” 

I love Cisco but sometimes he can be such a smart-ass. I handed both girls their drinks and asked curiously 

“What did you do to him?” 

“I may have used my sonic scream to get him off the couch” Cassie admitted 

“Okay then. Don’t you think that’s dangerous?”

“Just a little”

“A Little?, You freaking burst my damn eardrums!” Cisco yelled

“Oh my goodness you’re such a baby, you’ll be fine” 

I had a blank expression on my face. Not really sure what to say about this one. 

“Cassie it’s time!” Caitlin happily exclaimed 

Eww Teen Wolf Really?

“Alright boys get out” Cassie demanded 

“With pleasure,” I said “Come on Cisco”

I extended my hand so he could pull himself up. We then both exited the room and headed into the elevator to level 9 (sleeping corridor for the remainder of the night.

 

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

December 2, 2015

2:10 A.M

Marcus’ POV

Well after 15 episodes of Friends I’m actually starting to feel sleepy. With it now being 2:10 a.m I have roughly four hours till my alarm goes off for school. So to prepare for bed I: shut off my Ipad, drink a glass of water and fluff my pillows a few times. Usually, at home I would close my curtains but, since our headquarters is on a luxurious island, why not enjoy the beautiful scenery?. 

Then that’s all I remember before closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. Until…. An ear-splitting filled my room; Similar to Cassie’s sonic scream but more annoying. 

“Ugh, what the hell!?” I mumbled 

“Attention team, please report to the basement at this time. Mission Alert #1”

Our first mission?!. Wow, this is so exciting, however, the time couldn’t be any worse. 

I roughly pushed back my covers and quickly changed into my mission suit. Which consisted of: a dark blue mask over the eyes, black leather jacket which is able to withstand extreme heat or cold, dark blue lightning bolt emblem , Bionic Arm(which makes it easier to aim & so my hand isn’t under such extreme pressure), boots, pants and a belt with: TEJF on it. 

Nobody’s POV

All the teens gathered inside their team plane. Soon afterward they departed and headed west….deeper into the Pacific Ocean. Apparently, a group of masked & armed men took a cruise ship hostage that was heading to Coast City. 

“Okay everyone here’s the plan……………..You all will parachute onto the ship, knock out security, and rescue all the passengers, employees & captain. Simple enough?” James said via earpiece 

“Yeah should be a piece of cake” Rosie sarcastically stated 

“Lose the attitude Miss Gardner, it will do you no good” James said 

“Well sorry that I’m cranky because it’s freaking 2:20 A.M!, that’s when people are usually sleeping”

“I agree with Rosie, it’s way too early for me” Eddie yawned 

The others nodded their heads in agreement. 

“The Sooner you finish the mission, the sooner you can all go back to sleep,” James said 

“James is right. Let's just go in there, kick some ass and be back at our tower in thirty minutes” Marcus stated 

“Sounds good to me,” Ronnie said 

Silence soon filled the environment until they reached their destination. 

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Honolulu HI (Pacific Ocean)  
12:37 A.M

The Team spotted the ship and got ready to descend from the plane. Marcus, however, figured it would be easier to teleport them on deck. Which is what exactly he did.

They decided to split up and take different sections. Cisco, Rosie, Marcus & Barry headed west while Eddie, Ronnie, Cassie and Caitlin took east.

West

“Hey, guys look!” Rosie pointed “The Dinner hall, let’s try there”

“Okay then we’ll eat,” Cisco said 

“You doofus that’s not why we’re here” She pointed out

“So I’m a doofus for wanting food?

“Yes you are”

“Oh yeah well…… I don’t know yet but I’ll think of something to insult you with”

Rosie rolled her eyes and continued advancing forward. Soon the four were all outside the doors leading into the dinner hall.

“Cisco can you see anyone inside?” Barry asked

“Let me check”

He activated his X-ray vision and scanned around a few times. 

“Yeah about ten guards are inside, each all equipped with weapons”

“Okay on the count of three, I’ll ram the door down and then attack!” Barry said 

Marcus, Cisco and Rosie nodded and they got into fighters stance. 

“One……..Two……...Three……..NOW!!!”

BAM!, Barry ran straight into the door and it shattered instantly.

“FREEZE!, WHERE ARE THE HOSTAGES!?!” Marcus demanded 

One of the guards aimed his gun at Marcus and pulled the trigger three times. Barry zoomed past his friend and gathered all the bullets and dropped them to the ground.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!!”

“We’re not telling you shit!, and we suggest you four scram before things get ugly” One of the guards threatened

The four evilly laughed 

“Did you not see my friend catch those bullets?” Cisco asked “Trust me none of you stand a chance against us” 

“We’ll just see about that!”

The Guards started shooting again and Barry caught all the bullets again. Rosie shapeshifted into a tiger and charged the men. They all were thrown through the roof and into the ocean. 

“Look a staircase, let’s get moving,” Marcus said

East

Meanwhile, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cassie, and Eddie were now all engaged in their own battles. Guards continued to pour onto the deck in large numbers. 

“There’s too many of them!” Caitlin exclaimed as she aimed ice at approaching targets 

“We have to keep fighting!” Ronnie said

Eddie levitated nearby objects and punched his way through the now growing crowd. 

Cassie was using her sonic scream at full power which seemed to be the only effective solution at first.

The brawl continued on for quite some time. Even when they thought it was finally over more guards continued to show up. Which is how Caitlin ended getting captured and taken away from her group.

“CAITLIN!!” 

West

Marcus, Cisco, Barry, and Rosie searched upstairs and down of the West wing had no luck.

“Okay, this is very irritating. Looks like nobody has even been here at all” Marcus groaned 

“Maybe we should just go find the others” Barry suggested 

“I’m sure they’re fine” Rosie assured him 

And at that moment Cisco fell back and hit the wall.

“Dude what’s wrong??” Marcus worriedly asked 

“It's Caitlin…...She’s in trouble”

“Where is she?” 

“It's someplace dark and far away from everything else, something like a cell”

“That’s probably where everyone is being held captive!” Rosie said “Cisco do you see anything else?’

“No, it’s all fuzzy” 

“Grab on guys I’ll superspeed us onto the deck,” Barry said 

Seconds later, they were face to face with their other teammates. No guards were present 

“Guys what happened???” Cisco asked them

“We were all in battle until some guy comes up from behind and snatched Caitlin” Cassie explained 

“Well, we have to find her soon, who knows what those goons have planned.

-time skip- 

Caitlin's POV

Where the hell am I?. My Surroundings are dark and the temperature is frigid. Seems like a cage of some sort. Great Job Caitlin, you're supposed to be a superhero and yet you failed on the first mission. Coast City will never survive in these conditions, What to do, what to do.

“Looks who’s finally awake” a man voice called out 

I turned my head and on the other side was another guard

“Who are you?!, Let me go this instant!” I demanded 

He evilly chuckled and scoffed “Yeah that’ll be the day”

“I’m gonna ask you one last time…..LET ME OUT OR I’LL……”

“YOU’LL WHAT?!, FREEZE ME!?, HA!. Your powers are useless in here”

“My friends will find me….then we’ll finish you all off!” I threatened

“Wouldn’t count on it sweetie” He replied  
Then the man left once more. Leaving to wonder if I would live to see another sunrise.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Nobody’s POV

Marcus and Barry returned back onboard the ship after safely getting all hostages to Coast City.

“Alright, that’s the last of them…..any news on Caitlin?” Barry asked worriedly

“We’ve searched everyone and she’s nowhere to be found,” Ronnie said with a Haunted expression 

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Marcus groaned in frustration “What did James suggest?”

“Lost signal about twenty minutes ago”

“Oh that’s just fanfuckingtastic!, We’re out in the middle of the pacific and….have no idea where Caitlin is!” Marcus groaned

“We just need to keep thinking positive,” Rosie said 

Seconds later the ship tilted backward and instantly everyone came crashing into the ocean. 

“As if our mission couldn’t get any worse!” Cassie mumbled. She then turned to look at Cisco would like he was in sort of trance “Dude what’s wrong?’

“It’s Caitlin…...She’s still on board, Someplace below Deck. She’s drowning and doesn’t have much time left!”

Everyone went into a state of panic and knew a plan needed to be now.

“I have an idea. I’ll shift into a dolphin and swim to save Caitlin” Rosie said before transforming 

She dived underwater and rapidly accelerated down. 

Rosie’s POV 

I managed to fit inside the small window leading to narrow hallway. It was dark and time didn’t seem to be in my favor. Caitlin wasn’t in any rooms expect, the very last one. Well, actually a cell/cage type setting. She was unconscious and floating. I’m too late!, this can’t be. This wasn’t part of the plan at all. We may have saved all the hostages but our team could already be shrinking after one mission!. 

I banged my head on the metal door and it came tumbling down. I placed Caitlin under my right flipper and quickly swam back up to surface. Hope there’s still time.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Teen Justice Force Tower  
6:55 A.M

Marcus’ POV

Caitlin regained conscious at 6:10 A.M, roughly three hours after returning back to Coast City. To be honest I really thought my friend was gone. It’s been quite some time since anything that major scared the living daylights out of me. We weren't able to track down the guys who kidnapped her. But, the good thing is that she's excused from all her classes today at school.

Before heading to Town with the gang I went to visit Caitlin

“Hey how ya feeling?” I asked entering her room

“Little lightheaded but other than that perfectly fine” She smiled 

“You gave us all a scare back in Honolulu” 

“Trust me, I’m sure I scared myself even more. If only I’d had paid more attention to my surroundings.”

“It’s not your fault Cait. We’re a team and tonight we failed you”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Marcus, We’re all occupied with the unfolding situation. It was only our first mission”

“Still, though”

“Just don’t worry about the past. I’m perfectly fine” She assured me 

James walked in moments later “Mr. Davis your friends are heading back to Coast City now for school”

“Thanks. Well, Caitlin, you rest up and take it easy today alright. Don’t worry I’ll grab tonight's homework for you” I told her before kissing her forehead lightly 

“Bye Marcus”

“Bye”

I headed toward the elevator where the others awaited my arrival. We all then headed back into town to get ready for another productive school day that lied ahead. 

End of Episode 4

Hope you all enjoyed. Don’t forget to: Like, Comment or Follow.  
Till next time,

darrylnewman99


	5. 105: Falling Behind

Teenage Elite Justice Force 

Season 1 Episode 5: Falling Behind 

 

December 8,2015

Davis Household   
Coast City

7:30 P.M

 

Marcus’s POV

Do you ever have one of those days which just soo much to do? And, don’t have all the necessary time required?. Well, that’s exactly how my week has been thus far. Apart from working, training and going on missions I, haven’t been able to focus much on school and my grades are starting to reflect that. Math, English, and Science have now all dropped into the borderline C/D category. World History and Computers are still B’s with AP US History at a solid 93%. Which to be honest is the only class that’s holding my GPA above water.

Now, instead of watching Netflix or playing video games I’ve spent the entire evening locked inside my room completing missing assignments. But eventually, you run out of fuel aka coffee and things start to move at a slower pace. Food sounds so flipping great right about now; especially some Deep Dish Pizza from Uno’s. It’s probably been at least seven or so years since my family and I went there. Which makes it absolutely necessary to have pizza for dinner. 

But, I really need to keep focusing on my studies, Breaks will just make it more difficult to get back into the swing of things. However taking an hour or so to eat a good meal doesn’t that bad.

Homework or Food?

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions 

During that brief moment of thinking, Jacob knocked on my door 

“Come in,” I said

When my brother enters he, instantly looks at the stack of papers, empty coffee cups and textbooks scattered all around my desk and floor.

“How’s the homework coming along?” He curiously inquired 

“Ugh, it’s a nightmare!” I groaned “There’s just too much!!”

“Well why don’t you take a break?”

“If I did, could we get some pizza from Uno’s?”

“Sure anything you want”

Food it is then…..YAY :D

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Uno’s Pizzeria and Grill 

 

Nobody’s POV

“What can I get for you gentleman this evening?” The waitress asked with her pad in hand

“I will have an individual Chicago Classic Deep Dish Pizza and a regular Pepsi please,” Marcus said 

“And for you?” She asked Jacob

The older brother rubbed his chain, still trying to decide if he really wanted Pizza or Steak. 

“Hmmmm…..I’ll take the grilled shrimp and sirloin and a Dr. Pepper”

“Excellent choice!, I’ll go grab your sodas for you” The Waitress announced before the leaving the booth. Which then left the brothers alone momentarily.

“So Marcus…...What’s been going on with you lately? Seems like I hardly ever see you”

“Oh well you know us teenagers with our homework, sports, and social life”

“True True. Oh, speaking of teenagers have you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Apparently, a group of superheroes saved a group of hostages on a cruise ship just last week”

Marcus nervously laughed and wiped his forehead “Superheroes?, Bro are you sure it just wasn’t a dream?”

“I’m being serious Marcus!. Believe me, I was surprised at first but, it's not the craziest thing ever. Today’s world is full of surprises”

“You do have a point”

“And you seriously never heard about them?”

“This is my first time”

BIG LIE!

 

The waitress came with their sodas and the brothers continued to conversate. Marcus was just relieved that Jacob didn’t bring up the teen superhero nonsense again. It was going to be harder for to keep this secret than he thought. I mean they live in the same house! Jacob is sure to catch on eventually and will be hurt to find out his little brother is The Blue Bolt. If only things were simple again. 

Thirty minutes later the food arrived and neither brother hesitated on pigging out to their meals….especially Marcus who made moaning sounds after every gooey delicious bite of pizza.

“Oh my god this is amazing,” He said with a mouth full of food

“Agreed!” Jacob answered “Oh just a heads up I have to be at work early tomorrow”

“How early?”

“5:00, So you’ll have to take the bus”

“Oh, okay thanks for the heads up. Now I know to set my alarm”

“You don’t set your alarm?”

“I have you”

“Well, just set it just in case from now on”

Marcus sighed “Sounds like a lot of work”

“Oh you lazy boy” Jacob laughed 

“Yep and I’m here all week”

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Davis Household  
Coast City 

8:43 A.M

Nobody’s POV

Following last night's’ dinner Marcus had probably received zero sleep from 11:00-4:00. He didn’t know why it was such a hassle to just lay in bed and drift off into a peaceful sleep. Usually watching Netflix would help but tonight it didn’t. He even tried to complete the remainder of his missing work yet, that didn’t really help but make him bored to death. Which then resulted in the waiting game that lasted till 4 a.m. Almost five hours laters the young aroused from his short-lived slumber and groggily glanced over at his alarm which read: 8:43 A.M. In an instant realization Marcus, jumped out of bed and made a beeline for his closet. 

“Can’t believe I forgot to set my stupid alarm!!!” He Screamed “Late, Late, So Flipping Late!”

After finding something somewhat decent Marcus, brushed his teeth and descended down the staircase with his bookbag and was out the door. He teleported himself a block away from his school and ran the remaining distance.

\---------------------------------------------------

Coast City High School

Marcus’s POV

After receiving a tardy slip from the office and getting everything situated in my locker 2nd Hour, would be starting. Oh Well, at least I missed Geometry :D. 

I fought my way through the crowded hallway and entered Room 215 for AP U.S History. Among I headed for the second to last row and sat down in my usual seat with the window to my left and Caitlin to my right. We soon then greeted each other.

“Hey, what happened to you this morning?” She asked me

“Overslept” I sighed 

“Again?, Isn’t this your sixth tardy this semester?”

“Yep and I’ll probably receive a detention before Christmas break”

“Well who knows, Principal Taylor still hasn’t figured it out”

“That’s true, maybe he doesn’t even care. I mean it’s already time-consuming to run a high school with over 700 students”

“Makes sense…...So do you work tonight?”

“Thankfully not. I’m just soo behind in schoolwork”

“Oh, I know that feeling. Trying to balance School, Work and Training really takes a big chunk of your day”

“Exactly!, I’m just glad next Friday is our last day for 2015.”

“Agreed”

Soon following our conversation the clock struck 9:00 A.M and the ear-splitting bell rang for at least five seconds. Our Teacher Mr. Evans came in moments later with a stack of papers and a cup of coffee.

“Good Morning Class!” He greeted “I trust that you all studied for today’s assessment”

OH

DEAR

LORD!!

I Can completely forgot to study last night!. Just freaking fantastic. 

After Mr. Evans handed me my test I, frantically scanned it to see to what degree of difficult it would be. 

AP United States History   
Unit 3 Assessment 

 

Question #1: Which of the following BEST reflected the idea of manifest destiny?  
a.The signing of the Webster-Ashburton Treaty   
b.Henry Clay’s position on Texas in the election of 1844  
c.the establishment of Texas as an independent republic  
d.the campaign platform of James Polk in 1844  
e.northern Whigs during the Mexican War 

 

Yeah, I've screwed all the way around. 

“You all have the entire hour so please take your time,” Mr. Evans told us 

Yep and it was only 9:03, only 57 minutes to go!.

Whoopie.

 

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Coast City High School  
2:30 P.M  
Sophomore Hallway

“Marcus you okay man?” Ronnie asked me at our lockers

‘Sadly no. I failed my Test in AP Us. History” 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that”

“Yeah me too” 

“Well, you couldn't have done that bad right?” Barry inquired 

“No I did worse than bad…….10/30” I sighed heavily 

“Wow, that’s not like you at all,” Cisco said 

“Yeah, these past few have been a living nightmare. I’m just glad that school is over for now”

Until the secretary came on the PA system with this message….

Marcus Davis, please report to Principal Taylor’s Office

Marcus scrunched his face in complete shock.

“Oh goodness that can’t be good” He groaned “I’ll see you guys at training”

“Good Luck” Cisco said 

Principal Taylor’s Office (Marcus’ POV)

“Mr. Taylor you wanted to see me, Sir?” I asked 

“Yes Marcus and unfortunately, this time, it isn’t under good circumstances” He replied in stern voice 

“What’s going on?”

“Well this morning I was catching up on some work and noticed that you’ve reached the tardy limit for the semester”

“I have?” I asked acting surprised 

“Yes and I’m afraid I’ll have to give you a two-hour detention & will need to meet with your parents for a meeting”

“My Parents?!......Can’t Jacob just come”

“Well he would IF…...your brother was the legal guardian”

“He pretty much takes care of me 90% of the time anyway. Besides my mom won’t be back in the states until the 20th”

“Then the meeting will have to wait until after Christmas break.”

“Come on Mr. Taylor please don’t do this” I pleaded 

“Marcus you're an excellent student and have nothing to worry about. I’m just a little concerned about this situation. I mean even your grades have seen a big drop since last year”

“Well…..they can’t be that bad”

“Oh trust me, they’ve gotten worse since last week,” He said while turning his computer screen toward me

Student Grade Report for Davis Kevin, Marcus

Grade 10

 

P1 GEOMETRY (D 65.7%)   
P2 *AP US HISTORY (C+ 77%)  
P3 WORLD HISTORY (D 63%)  
P4 ENGLISH 10 (E 51%)  
P5 COMPUTER APPLICATIONS (B+ 88.8%)  
P6 BIOLOGY (C- 71%)

 

“Oh My God!!!!” I loudly gasped 

“Don’t worry there’s still time before exams” Mr. Taylor assured me

Yeah right!, One week before break and only one afterward. I’m gonna have to repeat 10th Grade at this rate.

“Okay please tell me this detention isn’t today”

“Actually, it is. When I put it into the system it wouldn’t let me choose a later date. Since I’m just finding out about this months later” 

Oh Joy!, Now James is gonna throw a fit when I don’t show up for training.

This Day just keeps on getting better and better. 

 

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Teen Justice Force Tower  
Outlying Island, Coast City

5:00 P.M

After Detention Marcus happily left school and teleported to the tower. He took the elevator up to level 10 and there were all his friends on the couch watching tv. Cassie was the first to recognize his presence and spoke up.

“Where were you Davis?!, You missed training”

“I had an after school detention and just got out 10 minutes ago” He explained 

“So that’s why he call you into his office after school?” Barry asked

“Yep and also to set up a meeting with my parents. That way they call all figure why I’ve been….”Falling Behind” in my subjects”

“Oh no, that won’t end well” Rosie chimed “They're bound to catch on eventually”

“And I think Jacob already is. Last night at dinner he asked what I’ve been doing in my spare time and soon after he mentions the Elite Justice Force!”

“Maybe we’re not doing a good of job keeping this a secret than we thought,” Ronnie said 

“That’s true. But do you guys think we made the right choice?” Marcus asked 

“By becoming Superheroes?” Eddie asked

“Yeah exactly. I mean I’m certain that all of us are struggling to balance our new life. Expect I’m apparently having the hardest time”

“Guys, to be honest, I’ve been having doubts since the beginning,” Caitlin said 

“Same, but just look at how Coast City has turned out. We’ve been making it a safer place to live which hasn’t been easy.” Barry mentioned 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Hopefully, James understands”

 

“Of Course, I do Mr. Davis. At first, my intent was to yell like usual but after hearing you all talk I’m going to do the exact opposite.” Said James as he appears from behind the corner

“Look I know this isn’t easy and you’ve all been working extra hard. And I really do appreciate what you’ve all done for this city. Which is why I’m giving you all a break from all this until January. So go and get all your homework caught up and have fun with family “

“But what about the crime?”

“Well the police have been doing for the longest, I’m sure they’ll be able to handle it for the meantime”

“Does this include training too?” Cisco asked

“Oh No, you’ll still have it three times a week.”

“Darn,” Marcus thought “Well this has been fun but, I need an Eggnog latte right now before studying. Anybody wanna come?”

“Why don’t we all go” Rosie suggested “That way we can help each other with homework”

The teens liked that idea and decided that a drink doesn’t half bad. 

“James you coming?” Marcus asked

“Nah that’s okay, you kids have fun,” He said 

Soon after they all headed out for the night, hoping to relieve some stress….especially Marcus. He had no idea how he would tell his parents about the meeting but, at least time would be in his favor momentarily.

End of Episode 5

Stay tuned for the next episode which will be Season 1’s Christmas special.

Till next time,  
darrylnewman99


	6. 106: Christmas in Jeopardy

Teenage Elite Justice Force

Season 1 Episode 6: Christmas in Jeopardy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CW's "The Flash". Just my own original characters and or ideas

Please excuse any minor grammar errors.

December 24,2015

Davis Household

Today had been an awesome day according to Marcus. School was out for two weeks and his Mom had come home for the holidays. So having the Davis Family together since the 4th Of July was truly a Christmas miracle. The Day consisted of last minute shopping at the mall, followed by drinks at Starbucks, Christmas cookie making and now The Polar Express on 3D Blu-Ray with Hot Chocolate.

The movie had begun at around 6:30 and concluded at 8:15. Vanessa stood up from her comfortable position on the couch and stretched.

"Well Boys this has a been fun, but I'm gonna head to bed now" She announced before kissing both sons on the forehead

"Goodnight Mom" They both said

"Night Boys, See you in the Morning"

Vanessa ascended up the staircase and headed into her room. Leaving both Marcus and Jacob alone in the living room.

"Hey wanna play Mario Kart?" Jacob asked him

"Sure!, I could kick your butt a few times" Marcus laughed

"Not gonna happen, little bro, I've been practicing"

"Doesn't matter, I'll still take you down in everything"

"Alright then let's get started, pop the game in"

Marcus got onto the floor and frantically searched for the Mario Kart Wii Disc. After removing it from its case he slowly put into their Wii which turned on instantly.

Meanwhile, Jacob grabbed two Steering Wheels and inserted both controllers inside. Following soon after the Tv screen changed from the Blu-Ray Menu to….Well, Mario Kart.

"Have to warn you….I spent more time on Rainbow Road than any other course so….don't be surprised if I come in 1st place." Jacob bragged

"In your dreams Big Bro, I've always been the Mario Kart champ and I intended to keep it that way"

"Will just see about that" He smirked

The brothers decided to start off with small courses and moved their way up the ladder of difficulty.

Marcus was happy and wouldn't trade this special bonding for anything. He missed this. He really did. Ever since his birthday things have been crazy and for once everything seemed just right. Christmas with family was the absolute best. Even though Mr. Davis wouldn't be there for certain reasons, the Holiday would still continue on.

Later that Night…

Marcus's Room

December 25, 2016

1:00 A.M

Nobody's POV

Marcus lays sound asleep in his full-size bed, tossing and turning every so often. Outside snow flurries were descending from the sky and covering the ground just enough for show. The temperature was around 45 degrees around the time of 1:00 a.m…. Christmas Day was finally here!.

As time went on, a loud rumbling noise was heard approaching Marcus's Neighborhood. The teen who was slightly irritated about being woken up covered his face with a pillow to block out the sound. However, the rumbling got only louder…..and louder…...AND LOUDER….!

Marcus groaned loudly and roughly pushed back his covers.

"What the hell is that noise!?" He grunted

"It's flipping 1 a.m!

He lifted his window shades and seen a huge train parked outside.

"Huh?" He mumbled before rubbing his eyes a few times "This has to be a dream"

Marcus headed into his closet and put on a sweatshirt, pair of jeans, and snow boots. The young teen then carefully tiptoed down the staircase and walked outside into a winter wonderland. He actually wasn't even dreaming this time, parked out front was indeed a train.

After walking up to the side door and knocked twice. A few moments later an older man who was probably in his late forties greeted Marcus.

"Hey, Kid you interested in riding?"

"To where?"

"Why the North Pole of course!...THIS IS THE POLAR EXPRESS!"

"The Polar Express?!, Nonsense!, this can't be real"

"Well how come it can't?" The man asked irritably "Think you're too old to believe in Santa Claus?"

"Santa?, no disrespect sir but I stop believing in that man after the age of 10"

"See that's exactly what parents want!. They tell the kids after a certain age that he doesn't exist so they can get all the credit for presents"

"Whatever you say…..all I know is that he doesn't exist" Marcus simply stated

"Oh yeah?, Why don't you come along and find out the actual truth"

The Teen shrugged and said "Sure why not, I could use a good laugh"

The Conductor ignored his comment and started punching away at a very shiny gold ticket. He then handed into Marcus who examined it carefully.

Polar Express Round Trip

B…...E

"Be? ,What does that mean?

"You'll soon find out. Now let's get going before everything is behind schedule"

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Marcus made his way through the train with caution. Many of these passengers were kids under 10 and for some odd reason, he didn't feel comfortable sitting by them. However, to his surprise, all his friends were actually seated in a far booth towards the end of the first cart.

"Hey, Marcus over here!" Rosie waved

"Guys…..didn't expect to see you all here" He admitted as he sat down next to Ronnie

"I think we could all say the same " Eddie said

"Yeah, I mean I first I thought it was some kind of practical joke," Marcus said "But that conductor is dead set on the fact that Santa is real"

"You don't think Santa is real?!" Cisco gasped

"Yeah how could you not believe in him!?" Barry questioned

"Because I'm 16"

"Age has nothing to with believing in reality" Caitlin added

"Are you guys serious right now?!, Santa isn't real!" Marcus argued, "We stopped believing in him years ago!"

"Quit being such a grinch Davis!" Cassie told him

Marcus face palmed himself and shook his head violently. How on earth could they believe all of this was real?. It just had to be a dream, Just had to be!.

"When we get to this so called "North Pole" I'll just prove to you all that this nothing but a joke" He assured them

There was a few murmurs and nods, where silence soon followed after. Marcus decided to lay against the window and look at outside. The snow had picked up quite a lot from when he left home. Now The Polar Express was traveling down an unfamiliar track across a huge lake. Which to be honest probably freaked everyone just a tad. Hopefully, they reached the North Pole soon.

_Time Skip_

Marcus's POV

Well after traveling in this train for even after twenty minutes, I started feeling very tiresome once again. I could say the same for everyone else, but they seemed to geeked to see Santa. Barry, Cisco, and Eddie were currently watching YouTube videos, while the girls preoccupied their time with taking selfies.

"Man I'm so cold" Ronnie stated "I could really use a Hot Chocolate"

The Conductor who just happened to be nearby grinned from ear to ear.

"Did you just say Hot Chocolate?"

"Yeah"

"Well I think that could be arranged"

Ronnie smiled widely "Thank you soo much"

"Of Course anything for our passengers"

The Conductor blew a whistle and soon groups of men poured into the first cart, with trays of cups and huge containers. Which followed breaking into song

"Oh Goodness" Marcus grumbled "This guy is really going through a lot with this charade"

Hot! Hot!

Ooh, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Hey, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Say, we got it!

Hot chocolate!

Hot! Hot!

Oh, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

So, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Yo, we got it!

Hot chocolate!

Here, we've only got one rule:

Never ever let it cool!

Keep it cookin in the pot,

You've got-

Hot choc-o-lat!

Hot! Hot!

Ooh, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Hey, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Say, we got it!

Hot chocolate!

Hot! Hot!

Oh, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

So, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Yo, we got it!

Hot chocolate!

Here, we only got one rule:

(Here, we only got one rule:)

Never ever let it cool!

(Never ever let it cool!)

Keep it cookin in the pot,

Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

Hot! Hot!

Ooh, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Hey, we got it!

Hot! Hot!

Say, we got it!

Hot chocolate!

Everyone finished their drinks within the same time frame of each other. I'll admit it was the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted. However, it still does not make me believe this is all real for one second. It just has to be a dream, just had to be.

"Attention passengers, We are now pulling up into Christmas Town, Home of Santa Claus" The engineer announced over the PA

The whole cart turned into a cheer-fest, which caused my friends to look at me with goofy smirks

"What?" I asked

"Christmas Town, North Pole. Is that enough proof for ya Marcus?" Rosie asked sarcastically

"Nope, Not until I actually see this man with my own eyes" I stated

"I'm telling ya, man, you're gonna feel pretty silly after being proved wrong" Cisco laughed

"Sure," I said

Soon after one by one everyone piled outside. It was way colder up north (obviously) than in Coast City. Probably on 5 degrees at best…..if only I had dressed accordingly.

"Everyone follow me to Santa's Workshop" The conductor announced

Oh well…...here goes.

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Santa's Workshop

Christmas Town, North Pole

Nobody's POV

After much complaining, the group was standing inside Santa's Workshop; and Marcus couldn't believe it. All around numerous Christmas decorations brighten the environment with happiness. Also, elves were busy at work anxiously trying to finish putting together presents for Santa's sleigh. Christmas music is blaring through sound speakers placed all around and off to the side was a huge world map that was brightly lit, with multiple trays of hot chocolate nearby.

"Oh my god…...I…..I….I" was all Marcus could utter out

"See?, Now do you believe us?" Rosie asked

"This is absolutely amazing….Wow I feel like such a Grinch"

"Told ya" Cassie smirked

"Now that we're all on the same page…..Seeing Santa will be more enjoyable as a group" Barry added

The eight teens nodded in agreement, However a nearby elf overheard and stopped to talk

"Except,Santa isn't here"

They all gasped

"Wait what do you mean?, What happened to him?" Cisco asked

"He was blown away, by the nasty storm just before your arrival"

"Wait a minute….What storm? it's just windy outside" Eddie said

"Also if Santa isn't here, how come you all aren't freaking out?" Ronnie questioned

The elf heavily sighed and glanced over at his fellow brothers and sisters

"We actually had a brief moment of panic, but Christmas shall go on"

"So the elves are gonna be delivering presents this year?"

"If all goes well, then yes"

The Teens looked at each other with widening eyes.

"Excuse us for a second" Marcus said before moving his friends into a huddle

"Guys we have to do something!, If not Christmas will be in jeopardy"

"What about if we split into two group…..One will stay here and help the elves finish preparation, while the others go try and find Santa?"

Caitlin suggested

"That's a great idea Snow!" Cassie complimented "But who would do what?"

"How about….Barry, Eddie, and I stay here and help out" Marcus said "I'm sure more people will be needed if the threat is bigger than anticipated"

They all agreed and split into their groups.

"TEAM TEEN ELITES FOR THE WIN!"

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

North Pole Mountains

While Marcus, Barry, and Eddie stayed behind at the Workshop…..Caitlin, Rosie,Ronnie, Cassie and Cisco were wondering about the mountains. They all made sure to take extra clothing as it was getting colder as time went on. The five at first thought it would have been an easy task, however, that wasn't the case. Cisco had vibed and seen where Santa was being held captive. It was somewhere north of the workshop and in an igloo of some sort.

"Cisco are we getting close?, I'm freezing over here" Cassie shivered

"Yeah, according to the Vibe….he's within the vicinity"

"And didn't you say something about an igloo?" Rosie asked

"Yeah or something along those lines"

"Hey, Guys look ahead!" Ronnie pointed

They all stared at what looked like a giant igloo/cave.

"Yeah this doesn't look scary at all" Cassie sarcastically commented

The five slowly approached the cave and walked inside with caution.

Inside was colder than out and was pitch black generated a flame in his palm in order to help aide their field of vision.

The path seemed endless until what they were looking for. A huge room with all torture tools known to man. The ice walls were covered with pictures of Santa...all of which were ripped and had multiple red x's through them. In the middle was the missing man, all dressed up for the evening.

"Oh my goodness….Santa!"

The teens rushed to his assistance

"Run" He muttered

"Huh?" Cassie said

"Run while you still can"

"Santa we're here to save you" Cisco mentioned

"I know…..But you don't understand. Krampus will show no mercy!"

"Krampus?!" They all said simultaneously

Then there was a loud growl and to their horror: The "Christmas Demon" stood behind them. He had long pointed horns, vampire-like teeth, which was stained with blood, dark yellow eyes and is covered head to toe with hair.

Krampus without much warning attacked the five teens, sending them flying through the air.

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

"How dare you all enter my property without permission" Krampus snarled, "Thought you could rescue Santa and save Christmas?, Think again puny teens…..TIME TO DIE!"

Ronnie jumped to his feet and started aiming fiery flames towards Krampus. Caitlin soon followed but with Ice Crystals.

That seemed to work at first, expect Krampus started blocking all incoming attacks. One thing lead to another and both Ronnie and Caitlin had knocked hard on their asses.

Cassie activated her sonic scream at full force, but no pleasing result. Cisco manipulated his vibrations towards the demon which yet again led to the teen being thrown across the room again and landed hard on the ice.

"Okay…...OUCH!"

Krampus evilly laughed and towered over the fallen teens

"Like I said before…..TIME TO DIE!"

As he moved in closer., Ronnie leaped right for the demon and flew right through the ice roof and all the way into the clouds. The two threw punches at each other back and forth. Then off in the nearby distance, a plane was headed straight for them. Without hesitation, Ronnie moved quickly out the way causing Krampus to collide with the 75-ton plane.

"Wow that was too close," Ronnie thought as he flew back down the ice crave

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Meanwhile, back inside Santa's Workshop Barry, Marcus and Eddie had just finished packing up Santa's Sleigh as the others were arriving.

"Oh my goodness!,You guys finished putting the presents together?" Santa asked in complete shock

"Yes Sir, everything is ready to go" Barry smiled

"Thank you all for saving me and Christmas"

"No need to thank us….It's what we do best" Marcus said

"I'm serious…...Why don't you all ride with me tonight?"

"Wait for real?!" Cisco asked "Heck ya...Shotgun!"

The others nodded excitedly and got into the sleigh .Even though it was a tight fit, they didn't seem mind.

All the reindeer lined up orderly fashion and within seconds they were flying.

"UP, UP AND AWAY!"

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

December 25,2016

Coast City

5:59 A.M

Marcus's POV

Oh my goodness!, Riding in Santa's Sleigh was extremely fun & full of adrenaline rushes. But unfortunately, our time together is over. He dropped everyone else off at their houses and I was the last one.

"Marcus….I can't even begin to express my gratitude for you and your team's help with saving Christmas.

"It was my pleasure and I'm sure my friends could say the same" I said

"I'm so sorry for being so ignorant of your existence"

"No worries!, You were just believing what seemed normal"

"But never again. I will always cherish this day"

"Good to hear"

He looked at his watch which read 5:59 a.m

"Oh dear….You better head back inside. I'm sure your family will be opening presents soon"

I smiled and got out the sleigh "Merry Christmas Santa"

"Merry Christmas Marcus, See ya soon"

I watched as Santa take off before heading back inside my house. Luckily everyone was still sound asleep. I walked upstairs and into my room and collapsed onto the sheets. It had been the first time in years where I had stayed up a majority of the night, which now started to take a toll.

I'm certain Jacob will wake me in about an hour, but for now….It was nothing but sweet dreams.

The Next Day

December 26

The Teens were all gathered at the CC Coffee House during Cassie's Break.

"Hey, guys….when did we take a selfie with Santa?" Marcus asked looking at his phone

"You don't remember?, It was right after we left New York," Eddie said

"Really?, How come I don't remember that?"

"Actually to be honest I don't recall taking any selfies" Rosie added

"Maybe we all were just filled with joy and exhaustion it slipped our minds?" Caitlin said

"True that, So Marcus you know what we should do with that picture right?" Cisco asked

"Frame and hang it in the tower?"

"Exactly!"

The others nodded in agreement. Even though Christmas 2015 was over, The memories from that night will always linger in the picture for years to come.

Happy Holidays :D

End of Episode 6

 

-darrylnewman99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas special of TEJF. Episode 7 will begin in 2016 and the teens will be back in school.
> 
> Like always don't forget to comment, favorite and or follow.
> 
> -darrylnewman99


	7. 107: The CCTC

Teenage Elite Justice Force 

Season 1 Episode 7: The CCTC

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CW’s “The Flash. Just my own original characters and or ideas 

please excuse any grammar/punctuation errors

 

January 8, 2016

Coast City High School

 

Marcus’s POV

Wow, I can’t believe that Christmas Break has been over for almost an entire school week!. To be honest it went by a lot fast than expected. However, with Finals coming up in two weeks Teachers are desperately trying to finish teaching us last minute lessons which are deemed “extremely critical”. Sometimes being a high school student isn’t glamorous as people make it out to be. Nothing but pain and misery for seven hours a day, five times a week. Which why I’m glad today is Friday and the weekend would soon commence. As of right now Cisco and I were on our way to 5th Hour Computer Applications which is actually my best class right now grade wise.

“Hey, are you working tonight?” Cisco asked me 

“No, actually I have the entire weekend off” I smiled 

“That’s fantastic news!......The CCTC opens tonight and so far the whole team can go”

“The CCTC?”

“Yeah, The Coast City Teen Club…..You haven’t heard about it?”

“Nope not a single thing”

“Dude I know for sure at least half our grade is gonna be there”

“So I’m assuming it’s just like any other club expect for teens?”

“Exactly but way cooler: Dancing, Video Games, Indoor Skating Rink, Theatre Rooms and a Lounge Area where we get our soda fix or in your case coffee”

“Hey I like Coca-Cola just as much Coffee” I defended 

Cisco put his hands up in defense “I understand” 

Then we both couldn’t help but laugh 

“So are you gonna be able to make it?”

“I don’t see why not…..I’ll just have to ask My Mom” 

“Awesome!, Tonight’s gonna be epic”

I briefly smiled as we entered Class and headed toward our seats. With twenty-five seconds till class started I plugged in my headphones to the computer and searched youtube for a decent song to have on repeat all hour….Which ended up being “Zero” by Chris Brown. 

Our Teacher Mrs. Baker assigned us our final project of the semester and would count as our Exam Grade. Which would require the class to put together an “All about you” Google Site Looks like another easy “A” for Marcus

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Davis Household

3:08 P.M

Nobody’s POV

Marcus left school today with pep in his step. It was finally the weekend and he didn’t have to work again until Tuesday. Not to also mention that the whole team would get to hang out and unwind for the stressful school week. However what he didn’t expect to see was his father sitting on the couch with his mother talking.

“Dad?” He asked curiously

Mr. Davis stood at a solid 5”10, Curly black hair, average built, caramel skin tone and bushy eyebrows. “Hey Marcus good to see ya” 

“Likewise but what brought you to Coast City?”

“I called him” Vanessa answered “Since I’m leaving tonight I thought it would be nice for you two to have some quality father/son time.

Marcus rubbed the back of his head and bit his lower lip “Uhh Tonight?”

“Yeah you didn’t have anything planned did you?” His father asked him

“No of course not”

Both adults smiled and Vanessa hugged her son tightly 

“Great!, Your father is gonna drop me off at the airport and he’ll be back to pick you up”

“Okay...Bye Mom safe travels” Marcus said hugging back 

Vanessa places a kiss on her son’s forehead “Bye baby and remember…...Stay on top of your school work and don’t get Jacob a hard time”

“Sure thing” He answered 

The two unbrace and Vanessa rolls her suitcase out the house and Mr. Davis follows suit. 

“I’ll be back in about an hour,” He says at the door 

“Alright Dad, see you then”

After making sure his parents and drove off Marcus, headed upstairs to his room and collapsed on his bed with a soft thud. 

Marcus’s POV

I don’t really know how long I was staring at the ceiling; Only that it was a long time. Why out of the days did my dad wanna spend time with me? Couldn’t this just freaking wait till next week?!. This weekend was gonna be perfect…...Tonight hang out with friends, Tomorrow hang out with friends and train, Sunday…...More training and once again hang out with friends. There’s really no easy way to do that when you’re 400 miles away in a completely different city. 

Speaking of which…...Barry texted me just a few minutes ago

B: Hey are u coming to CCTC tonight? the whole team is going

Just great. I would have felt better if everyone didn’t go. I frowned as my thumbs replied back to the message.

M: Sorry I can’t, Gonna be in San Diego all weekend :(  
Seconds later he replied 

B: Oh Man that sucks, It’s not gonna be the same without you there.

M: Ugh I know!, My Dad came to Coast City and wants me to spend time with him.

B: Huh, that’s weird he shows up after all this time.

M: That’s what I’m saying….Well have fun tonight, See ya at training Sunday night 

B: Same to you. 

I tossed my phone onto the nearby nightstand and began getting a bag together of clothes, toiletries, and other essentials. 

Let the fun begin! 

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Later That Night…

8:56 P.M

San Diego CA

Nobody’s POV

After a wonderful three-hour car ride Marcus and his father, arrived in San Diego a few minutes before 9. The teen had tried to fight the urge of falling asleep; considering the fact that he would be wired and up half the night. It’s not he had anywhere important to be, Or so he thought.

Franklin’s Ford Fusion pulled into the parking lot of a multi-building apartment complex. The two got out and the cool California night breeze hit their faces with pleasure. Never is there really a time where San Diego got bad weather. Expect of course thunderstorms which are rarer than compared to Coast City. 

“So Marcus I was thinking tomorrow we would head to Sea World, and possibly the natural history museum,” Franklin said as he opened the door to his building 

“Yeah sounds like fun” Marcus responded with a smile 

“Great!.....Look I know this is all sudden, but I’m glad you were able to make time”

“No problem Dad. I hope you don’t mind if I head to bed early. I’m still rather tired from the car ride”

“Of Course Son. Rest up and tomorrow we’ll head out around 9 for breakfast”

Marcus nodded in agreement and yawned loudly. Upon entering Franklin’s apartment the young teen headed straight for the guest bedroom and closed the door behind him.

He then threw his duffle bag on the floor and plopped down the queen sized bed. Marcus rubbed his eyes a few times before pulling out his phone and checking Instagram, and of course, a post from Barry showed up first on the screen.

The team was all gathered together around the dance floor and each had a drink in their hands. everyone was grinning and from the looks of it.

At The CCTC with some close friends & having a great time. @marcusdavis99 wish you were here with us. 

Marcus commented under the post with @barryallen17 wish I was there too, looks like everyone is having fun :D.

The teen groaned loudly and instantly a thought popped in his head.

I could always just teleport back to Coast City for a few hours and hang out at The CCTC with the team. Dad will probably sleep soon and he’ll never expect a thing.

Marcus liked the sound of that and, would carry out that plan once old man Davis was sound asleep. 

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Coast City 

9:38 P.M

Marcus’s POV

To be honest, I thought it would have taken my dad longer to fall asleep. But might as well enjoy the moment while it’s present. Before leaving I, made sure the bed looks as though someone was sleeping in it and that the door was locked and secured. Then it took a few seconds for me to teleport back to Coast City...just a few blocks from the club. 

 

I walked the remainder distance and came face to face with a security guard.

“Can I see your school ID or Driver's license?”

“Sure”

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my school ID. The guard examined it closely for a few seconds before handed it back to me.

“Welcome Mr. Davis” he smiled 

The rope barrier was taken off and I casually made my way inside. 

No One’s POV

Marcus was amazed at what he saw before him. The CCTC looked way better than what Cisco has described to him at school. The atmosphere really did capture a club like feeling. Pop music blared all throughout and teens were taking part in numerous activities. Many were playing games in the arcade arena, or out on the dance floor. It didn’t, however, take Marcus long to spot some of his teammates in the lounge area. Both Cisco and Ronnie were consuming cheeseburgers with fries and what he assumed was coca cola. 

Cisco looked up from his food and seen his friend entering the area. He smiled and got up to greet him.

“Hey, you made it…..But how?. Barry told me you…...wait you teleported here didn’t you?”

Marcus laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “I figured spending some time here wouldn’t hurt anyone and besides my dad is already asleep”

Ronnie got up as well and went over to his two friends “Hey Marcus, glad to see you could make it”

“Likewise…..Where are the others?” 

“I think the girls are already back on the dancefloor. Barry and Eddie are in the skating rink” Cisco said 

“Oh okay, I’ll go say hello,” Marcus said, “You guys coming back to dance?”

“Yeah more than likely” Ronnie answered, Cisco nodded

“Alright see you guys in a bit”  
_Time Skip_

Meanwhile, out on the dancefloor Caitlin, Rosie, and Cassie were moving along to the beat of Fancy by Iggy Azalea along with many others. 

“I’ve never felt so alive!” Rosie exclaims as she moves her hands all about

“Preach it Girl!, I’ve already forgotten about all my stress!” Cassie responds 

“We should do this every Friday!” Caitlin blurts as she continues to sing 

“Only if right?” Rosie says 

The girls smiled and continued on. After a while, their bodies grew tired and they had difficulty keeping with the direction of everyone else.

After the song was done multiple rounds of applause were made. One of the many Dj’s grabbed a microphone and stood up from his position in the sound station 

“GREETINGS TEENS OF COAST CITY!. YOU ALL HAVING FUN TONIGHT??!”

Everyone screamed and happily jumped up and down.

“GREAT TO HEAR!. WE’RE GONNA TAKE 15 AND WE’LL BE BACK WITH MORE HIT MUSIC FROM 2015!!

All at once teens exited the dance floor and went off to either the bathroom, snack bar or even to find something else to do in the meantime. 

Caitlin, Rosie, and Cassie walked around to find their other teammates. First seen was Marcus who was walking by himself.

Caitlin ran up and hugged her friend tightly.

“Marcus!, So glad to see you”

“You too” Marcus answered 

The two unconnected and Marcus greeted Cassie and Rosie

“Nice to see you two as well”

“Davis, How on earth did you get here? Barry told us you were in San Diego for the weekend” Cassie asked in suspicion

“I have my ways” He smirked 

“Let me guess…..Teleportation?” Rosie chuckled 

Marcus smirked and rolled his eyes “Lucky guess”

“Well since you’re here, You need to dance at least once,” Caitlin said 

“Seems fair. I’ve already been to the gaming room and observed the skating rink”

“But first I think we all need a drink” Rosie declared “Who’s with me??”

“Sure my throat is a little dry anyhow” Cassie murmured

The four headed over to the snack bar and took seat at a nearby booth

“What does everyone want?....My Treat” Marcus smiled 

“You sure?” Rosie asked 

“Mmmhhh Hmmmm” 

“Alright fine I’ll take a frozen strawberry lemonade,” Rosie said

“I’ll have an iced green tea sweetened,” Caitlin said

“And I’ll take a regular lemonade,” Cassie said 

“Frozen Strawberry Lemonade, Sweetened Iced Green Tea, and a Lemonade...Coming right up”

Marcus left and got in line and waited patiently for it to move. After getting the drinks he went back to the booth and sat down.

“Thank you, Marcus!” The girls said spontaneously

“My pleasure” He responded 

_timeskip_

Twenty minutes later: Barry, Cisco, and Eddie came into view from the booth and they saw the girls and Marcus.

“Hey guys long time no see,” Marcus said 

“I know it’s been awhile” Cisco smirked, “Have you guys been here the entire time?”

“Not necessarily”

“See Barry I told you that wasn’t them in skating rink,” Eddie says 

“Okay Okay, I see that now”

“Well that all of us are together, Let’s hit the dance floor once last time” Rosie suggested 

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll need to be getting back to San Diego soon” Marcus said as he glanced at his watch.

The eight walked together onto the dance floor as Trap Queen by Fetty Wap began to play.

Everyone danced as if there were no tomorrow and was enjoying every second of it. Many bumped into nearby people and didn’t mind one bit. Most were just happy to be out partying on a Friday night and hoped the night wouldn’t end so soon. 

Marcus, of course, being one of them.

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

San Diego CA

11:54 P.M

Marcus teleported right back into the guest bedroom of his father’s apartment within seconds. He jumped into bed with a grunt and smiled as his head hit the pillow. Even though the night was over at least he lived in Coast City and that Teenage Elites had a new hangout on weekends. 

“So where were you??” a voice called out 

Marcus jolted up and was greeted by no other than his father. Franklin didn’t look pleased and was quite curious as to his son’s whereabouts

“Uhh, Uhh I can explain” 

“Well I’m listening”

Oh boy, this won’t end well.

End of Episode 7

Stay tuned for Episode 8 coming soon

-darrylnewman99

Don’t forget to Comment, Favorite and or Follow


	8. 108: High Alert

Teenage Elite Justice Force

Season 1 Episode 8: High Alert

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CW's "The Flash. Just my own original characters and ideas.

January 13, 2016

Coast City High School

4:18 P.M

Nobody's POV

Thursday afternoons at Coast City High School only meant one thing for teachers…..Staff Meetings that were really getting tedious and redundant. Well, at least that's what Ms. Ramon thought. She's been teaching at the school for nearly 30 years and every week...nothing changes! The older woman grew quite annoyed at the fact of having to stay any longer than need be. Granted she loved her job but, would rather be at home curled up with a good book and a glass of red wine to go along with. Angelica just didn't quite get it. Have the new first year teachers stay for the meeting and let those with more years under their belt….Leave!.

"That concludes this week's meeting….You're all dismissed" Principal Taylor announced

The teachers gladly grabbed their belongings and happily exited the building. Angelica sighed in sweet relief and walked faster than usual to her car; just in case tried to stop her on the way out.

Angelica placed her purse in the back seat of her Ford Edge and started the car. She pulled out of the high school parking lot and drove in direction of the expressway.

"Why did I have to buy a house so far out from work!" She groaned as her hands gripped the steering wheel harder

One of these she'll have to move within the school district. As she continued on her long journey home there was something the older woman wasn't expecting to happen. Which was being attacked by some damn crazy psycho looking for trouble.

Angelica's dent and scratch free Ford Edge was longer that. The entire front end of the car was now totally smashed in, two tires were popped off, and had rolled over in a ditch.

The mysterious man laughed diabolically and ran off into the nearby woods. Meanwhile, Ms. Ramon lays unconscious in her car for what seemed like to end of her life.

DC's: Teenage Elite Justice Force

The Next Day

Coast City High School

January 14, 2016

4th Hour

Marcus's POV

It's unfortunate that lunch is over. Only because what followed soon after….English Class. It's not like I was Ms. Ramon's favorite anyhow. She seemed to be okay with everyone else in 4th hour expect me. She always criticized my work and nothing I did seemed to please her. However, it seemed my prayers had been answered today when I'd seen wasn't sitting at her desk upon entering class today. I turned to Caitlin and expressed my happiness to her

"Finally!, I get a break from Ms. Ramon!"

"A very long one" She responded with a worried look

I tilted my head in confusion and asked: "What do you mean?"

"Cisco just texted me and said she got into an accident"

"Oh my goodness!...Is she okay?"

"I have no idea. Cisco's going to see her this afternoon"

"Well, now I feel like a complete jerk. Sitting over here celebrating and she's actually been possibly badly injured"

Caitlin gave an apologetic smile and reached to grab my shoulder

"No worries Marcus everything will be okay. You wouldn't be a jerk if concern was showed at all"

"I mean I guess. But then who our sub for the time being?"

We looked at each other with curiosity and stared at the clock. It was already 11:40 (5 minutes into the class period) and still no teacher. Everyone else didn't seem to mind talking with their friends and not caring about Ms. Ramon's whereabouts…...until

"So sorry I'm late everyone"

All conversations had stopped and all attention went towards the door. There stood a woman probably mid-twenties with a cart of books. Her golden locks complemented the skirt being worn. It was like looking at an angel that had descended to us as a gift from the gods.

"I had to make a quick stop in Ms. Voila's" She continued on, walking into the classroom.

"But beforehand, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Brittany Flowers a graduate from San Diego State University. I have a degree in secondary education...majoring in English. I've lived in California all my life and don't plan on moving anytime soon. Being your substitute will be my second time in a classroom setting with the first at a high school in Oakland for my student teaching credit. I can't wait to get to know all of you and I'll answer any questions at this time"

The room fell silent for a few seconds before Aaron slowly raised his hand

"Yes?"

"So you're gonna be with us for awhile?, Do you know what happened to Ms. Ramon?"

"Uh, I believe she took some personal time off, not really sure on all the details. I do know that she'll be back in Early March at the latest"

Aaron nodded in understanding and went back to slouching in his seat.

"Anybody else?"

Nobody spoke and Miss Flowers continued on.

"Alright then. So from what your teacher told me in her email, You all had PBL presentations this week. However, due to her absence, those have been canceled and everyone is receiving credit for completion"

Mostly everyone sighed in relief and were smiling a lot more now.

"So now you've all got a novel to read for this upcoming nine weeks"

Those said smiles were now replaced with groans

"No worries guys, You'll find this book to be your favorite in the end"

Caitlin raised her hand "What are we reading?"

Miss Flowers grabbed a stack of books from the crate and began to distribute them among the groups.

I got mine and examined it closely "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?" Who on earth would name their kid Huckleberry?!

"Today we'll start with reading chapters 1-3 and tomorrow we'll have an in class discussion regarding the text"

Everyone opened their books and turned to page 4 and began reading immediately. With me being me, I just scanned through the entire novel and on when stumbling upon page 16 a certain N word caught my eye. Then it was on page 23, 24, 27, 33, 40, 45….."

What the fuck?!, This book was racist!

I got out my seat and went to Miss Flowers, who was typing away on the computer. She took noticed of my presence and smiled

"Everything alright?"

"No, not exactly. What's up with this book having the N word in it?!"

"Well it was written in the 1870's"

"Okay well, why are high school kids required to read it?" I asked quite irritably

"It's an American classic, Just start reading it and you'll love it"

I made a peeved expression and headed back to my desk. Like there's any way I'm reading this book.

At least Miss Flowers was cute.

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Coast City General Hospital

Nobody's POV

Cisco, Dante and their mother Gloria headed up to the fourth floor of Coast City General. The family had been on edge ever since receiving the phone call and didn't quite know what to expect. Since Angelica was rushed into surgery right after arriving at the hospital via ambulance, nobody was allowed to visit….until today.

When they reached Room 410, Gloria, stopped to face her boys.

"Mom are you alright?" Dante inquired

"I really hope so I'm just so nervous to see my mom like this"

"We all are mom, but we have to be strong…..for her" Cisco stated "It won't do grandma any good if she see us upset"

"He's right and I don't say that often" Dante wisecracked

"Thanks, bro" Cisco laughed dryly

Gloria formed a tight smile and proceed to hug both her boys, giving them both a small kiss on the forehead.

"Love you both so much"

"We love you too mom"

Gloria wiped the corner of her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She then went and placed a hand on the doorknob; But paused and looked back her sons. Cisco and Dante both nodded and then proceed to open the door.

Inside was what most would expect in a hospital room: Bathroom with a chair in the shower, closet space, dressers, reclining chairs, sink and a window which let you see the parking lot.

Angelica was sitting up on her bed and watching tv. From her family's position, a neck collar was visible and multiple bandages.

"Grandma!" Cisco and Dante simultaneously said rushing to her bedside.

"Oh my precious grandchildren, So nice to see you. Where's' your mother?"

Gloria slowly walked into view and sheepishly smiled "Hey Mom"

"This is so nice" Angelica commented "My family coming to visit me"

"Yeah but these aren't the best of circumstances…..Mom what happened to you?"

"To be honest, I really don't remember much. Only that I was driving home from work yesterday and one thing lead to another my car flips over and lands in a ditch"

"How did you end up in a ditch?" Dante asked, "Was it from another car?"

"Actually no. This man was standing in the middle of my lane..and I must have panicked and swerved"

"That doesn't make any sense though" Gloria began "Why would someone just been standing in the middle of a busy expressway?"

So many thoughts were running through Cisco's mind, he thought a headache was near. This was just too suspicious for his liking. This wasn't any mere accident. What was it exactly?...Not really sure. But Cisco was determined and he was gonna answers.

"I'll be right back" He announced "Gotta make a quick call"

Cisco left out without any further comment and walked down the hallway and right into the visitor bathroom. He pulled out his phone and proceed to dial a number. After a few rings, a familiar voice picked up on the receiving end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caitlin "

"Cisco...what's wrong?"

"My grandmother's incident wasn't no accident," He said with anger in his voice

"Someone internally tried to inflict harm on her? But that doesn't make any sense"

"Exactly!, Which is why I was wondering if you could help me dig deeper into this"

"Yeah of course….I'll see what I can find out"

"Thanks, Caitlin"

"Don't mention it. Will you be at training tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be there"

"Alright, See ya then"

"Okay Bye"

"Bye"

_Teen Elite Justice Force_

Abandoned Warehouse

Coast City

Later that night in an abandoned warehouse, the mysterious man from earlier is shown putting the final touches on a specialized gun. Which afterward, he holds the invention up into the only working light present, and marvels in its glory.

"Is it all set?" a voice calls out

"Sure is babe" The man replies "Those teenage elites don't stand a chance against me"

"Excuse me?!"

"I mean us. They don't stand a chance against us"

"That's more like it. Now Mark how exactly does that fancy gadget work?"

"Come and see for yourself…...Brittany"

A woman steps out the shadows who is no other than Miss. Flowers. She happily walks over to her boyfriend Mark and plants a quick peck on his lips

"With pleasure" She answers with a smirk.

Brittany proceeds to pick up the gun. She carefully examines it and is astounded with all its feature; not to also mention heavy.

"Such a big weapon" She muttered

"Bigger the gun, the more damage it will do," Mark said

"Seems logical"

Brittany pulled back on the trigger and instantly red beams were blasted out, which went directly to the work table with all of Mark's tools. When hit ….the table, collapsed instantly, and all the tools were melted upon contact.

"What the hell have you created?" She asked

"The ultimate weapon my dear. With one good hit, the teens will be paralyzed and won't be able to fight back"

"Paralyzing them permanently?"

"No, just for the time being"

"You know I never really asked you; why exactly you wanna hurt the teenage elites"

"Because Brittany…..They'll just get in my way of finishing off Ms. Ramon. She won't live to see another school year….that's a promise

"I'll be here with you every single step of the way"

The two lean in for another peck on the lips.

"Great!, and her students?"

"Don't suspect a thing"

"Watch out world here we come!"

Brittany and Mark share an evil laugh that would cause almost anybody to get goosebumps.

The teens had their work cut out for them.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Teen Elite Justice Tower

Underlying Island, Coast City

January 15, 2016

5:45 P.M

Nobody's POV

Training concluded at 5:45 and afterward, each teen went to their respective rooms to Shower and , clothes. Club T opened their doors at 7:15 so, not much time remained beforehand to get ready. Cisco, however, was in no mood to party. With his grandmother's attacker still at large; it really put a damper on things. But of course Ronnie convinced him to come anyway, and that doing so would take his mind off things. But, when Caitlin actually finds the man's whereabouts, then he'll rest easy. For the meantime, he did like everyone else and headed to his room for a much-needed shower.

Twenty-Five minutes later Cisco is fully dressed in his normal attire: Graphic T-Shirt, Jeans, and Sneakers. Hair is no longer in a ponytail and now is back at shoulder length.

Now since it was now only 6:10, there was still plenty of time to kill before heading out. Besides Marcus can always just teleport everyone back to Coast City in five minutes or less.

Cisco plops down on the bed and reaches for his phone and opens youtube.

"Oooohh….Caillou gets grounded Season 3 is uploaded" He enthusiastically says

He hits play video and waits in anticipation for the commercial to end. But before he can begin, Someone knocks on the door two times.

"Cisco, are you decent?, I've got some good news for you!" Caitlin said

'Uh yeah come on in"

She enters with a tablet in hand.

"So, what's the good news?"

"Alright after much research, the man you're looking for is Mark Yager"

"Mark Yager?"

"Yes. Apparently, he's a former student at Coast City High School and had your grandmother as a teacher"

"Well, that explains, how he knew her. But why the attack?"

"Very good question!, So after more research I began to ask myself….Why would a former student want revenge on a teacher? So I came to one conclusion: Mark failed said class and blamed your grandmother for it. Just to confirm my suspicions, I hacked into Coast City Public School records and...well why don't you look for yourself.

Caitlin pulled the screenshot she had taken earlier and; turned the tablet for Cisco to see.

Grade 12 Report (Yager, Mark), 2nd Semester

Parenthood (A)

AP Calculus AB (A), Exam Score: 5

AP Chemistry (A), Exam Score: 5

AP Psychology (A), Exam Score: 5

Web Design (A)

English 12 (E)

*Student will be withheld from graduating with Class of 2010

"Damn this guy is smart"

"Yeah, and from failing 2nd semester English 12, Mark was unable to graduate in 2010. His family became so furious with him, they kicked him out and refused to pay for summer school or even help with college expenses"

"It all makes sense now. That means he's gonna stop at nothing to kill her" Cisco stated with horror" "We gotta act fast"

Then at that moment, the mission alert siren blared anxiously loud throughout the tower.

"All teens report to level 7 mission control at this time!" James said via intercom

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other with widening eyes, and both headed out the room with quick anticipation in route to mission control.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Level 7

"Alright everyone!" James began "There are a man and woman, who are shooting people to what appears to be some type of ray gun….turning them to dust. Enforcement is trying their best to restrain them but so far no luck. They've been trekking through downtown and headed toward a specific location"

"Coast City General is downtown...Mark is coming after my grandmother" Cisco simply stated with arms folded "We need to hurry up and beat him there"

"Uh, who exactly is Mark?" Rosie questioned

"A former student of my grandmother, who is hell bent on getting revenge because he failed her class. Which lead to not being able to graduate on time and his family pretty disowning him"

"I mean that's heartbreaking and all, but it's not worth killing anybody" Eddie pointed out

"Right you are Mr. Thawne" James said "Which brings about your mission. Get to Coast City General and save Ms. Ramon from yet another attack and possibly all the other patients"

Cassie briefly sighed "It's never easy with bad guys; I mean at least be somewhat considerate"

"Well at least Coast City has us to defend it" Marcus smiled

"You couldn't be any more right Mr. Davis. Now everyone suit up and get downtown quickly!" James ordered "I'll be here communicating with you all via headset"

The teens frantically left to change into their superhero attire; to begin yet another wonderful mission.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Coast City General

Angelica wasn't having the best day. She was constantly in pain and the medication only work for about an hour max, before wearing off completely. So when she finally felt her getting sleepy, it brought a smile to the older woman's face; You can't feel anything when sleep right?. Besides, with being a steady downpour outside; the noise will help in a good night's sleep.

However, with the rain came lightning, which soon knocked all the power in the hospital. Nearby patients began to panic and were screaming for dear life, Angelica, unfortunately, was woken up from all the commotion and buried her pillow in a pillow.

"Seriously?" She thought "It's just a thunderstorm!, besides the backup generators should be coming on soon"

But the generator did not turn on at all. Then more and more time went passed and nothing. This would be considered any hospital's nightmare. Probably soon patients would start dying off and that's just terrifying to think about.

Angelica continued holding down her pillow for dear life. Until the opening of her room door broke the older woman's thought.

"Nurse?"

Mark with an evil grin on his face, kept advancing forward to where is face could be seen, and the ray gun was pointed directly at her.

"Think again…..ANGELICA!""'

Angelica gasped and leaned back further in bed "Mark Yager?"

"Yeah that's right, remember me?!, The Straight A student that you FAILED!""

"You failed my class because you chose not to do work!; Don't you dare blame that on me!"

Mark chuckled and continued on "You know Ms. Ramon. I had dreams….Big Dreams!. Was going go to College and get a well-paying job. However thanks to you…..that never happened. I didn't graduate with my friends, My parents pretty much disowned me and refused to help with college expenses, for when I did eventually graduate. All thanks to you I became a laughing stock of my own school!"

"Look, Mark, I know things have gotten rough for you. But is killing me to gonna make you feel any better?!, It's not gonna change much

"Maybe not to you. But for me, I'll feel accomplished and can finally move on with my pathetic life. So this is goodbye…..Ms. Ramon!"

Mark's finger lay on the trigger and Angelica began to hyperventilate in the inside. This was really the end for sure this time, and nothing could be done.

But when the trigger was pulled, Barry super speeded into the room and grabbed the older woman. So instead the bed was obliterated. Cisco crashed through the window and dropped kicked Mark, sending the man flying backward and hitting his head on the bathroom door; dropping the gun along with it.

"Get her out of here!, I'll deal with our guest" Cisco said

Barry nodded and speeded away with Angelica.

Mark roughly picked himself up and angrily glared at Cisco.

"You!, I'm so sick of being interrupted!, But since one of you, teenage elites is dumb enough to get in my way…..YOUR FIRST!"

Mark grabbed the ray gun, but Cisco sends a shockwave that blasted it out his hands.

The two then began to fight inside the room, which began by Mark charging toward the teen and knocking him roughy into the dresser.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Meanwhile in the generator room: Marcus and Ronnie were trying to figure out how to get the power back on.

"Do you think maybe, there's no juice left?" Ronnie asked

"It's a possibility. Mark and his partner probably drained it" Marcus replied "But I don't see how we can add more energy into it.

Ronnie rubbed his chin, and then snapped his fingers "I have an idea!"

But before Marcus could ask anything, He had already begun melting a hole on the outside of the generator, from extreme blasts of heat from his hands.

"Good thinking" Marcus said, "Then all I have to do is focus enough energy into the slot and BAM!, ELECTRICITY!"

Marcus spread out both hands and shortly after beams of lightning came out his palms and filled the generator. Then as predicted power was restored.

"Yes, we did it!"

The two teens high fived each other and did a little dance in their accomplishment. What they didn't expect was to see Miss Flowers (In Disguise), right behind; and before they could act, Brittany smacked the boy's across the face. She then proceeds to grab their necks and became to choke them.

"YOU TWO ARE RUINING MY FUN!"

Marcus and Ronnie were sent flying backward, knocking down the door with them. The two landed on their backs in the middle of the 7th floor.

Brittany proceeds towards them once more, but her right shoulder received an icicle right through it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and turned her attention toward Caitlin and Rosie

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Caitlin snarled

Brittany yanked out the icicle from her shoulder and began to examine it. Her warm blood covered the tips and she licked it up and down.

"Who would have thought, my own blood would be so tasty?, Thank you, though. I'll make sure all your deaths are very painful.

The four stood back and watched Brittany's nail became to grow and grow.

"Holy Shit!" Marcus yelled "We gotta stop her!

Ronnie began to generate more fireballs and aimed them at the woman. Caitlin formed more icicles and started to aim for body parts, while Marcus just went in for a charge.

"MARCUS NO!" His teammates screamed.

Brittany grabbed Marcus again and threw him out the 7th story window.

"DON'T WORRY MARCUS I'M COMING!" Rosie shouted as she towards the window and jumped out. She then transformed into an eagle and grabbed her friend before reaching ground level.

"Oh gosh, am I dead?" Marcus asked a little disorientated

Rosie smiled "No because Queen G saved you"

"Ah, that's good. Now let's head back inside.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Mark's back hit the elevator door and, he groaned in pain.

"Had enough yet?" Cisco smirked as appeared from down the hall

But before he could get his answer, the floor under Mark collapsed and he fell all the way down to the main level. Which followed with the building shaking and beginning to collapse from the bottom.

"Sorry Cisco, I screamed a little too loud" Cassie sheepishly says in the headset "So I would suggest getting out of there!"

"What about the patients?"

"Barry and Eddie have that covered. Now hurry! there's not much time left"

Cisco didn't need to be told twice and ran for the staircase. Luckily being on the fourth floor, it didn't long to reach ground level.

Outside, was Marcus, Catlin, Cassie, Rosie and Ronnie, along with patients and emergency officials.

"How many more people are left inside?" Cisco asked his friends

"Hard to tell" Ronnie replied "From the last, we heard Barry and Eddie only had one more strip"

"But that was ten minutes ago!", Who knows what's going on now" Cassie mentioned

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

A few minutes later, Barry and Eddie came out of the building safely, right before it collapsed completely.

The eight teens did a group hug and released when James's voice came through the coms.

"Guys are you alright?"

"Yeah. All the patients were rescued are now being transferred to a different hospital" Marcus replied "As for Mark's lady friend….Well she managed to escape"

"No worries Mr. Davis, We will find her"

"But Mark, on the other hand, is still more than likely under the rubble" Cisco added

.

James congratulated the team on a job well done and asked to report back to the tower for a more in-depth debriefing.

The police thanked them as well for their dedication to making sure everyone got out safe.

But from the looks of it...This conflict was far from over. With Mark being presumed dead, Britanny would be more determined than ever to carry out her boyfriend's mission and much, much more.

This was just the beginning

End of Episode 8

Stay tuned for Episode 9

-darrylnewman99

Don't forget to Comment, Favorite and or Follow


	9. 109: The Day of Rebellion

Teenage Elite Justice Force

Season 1 Episode 9: The Day of Rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CW's "The Flash. Just my own original characters and or ideas

January 19, 2016

Coast City High School

Nobody's POV

It was the early morning hours of January 19th. Coast City Public Schools kids would be returning back to the classroom, within the next hours from a much needed 3-day weekend in celebration of MLK. Luckily for the middle and high school students, today also began a new grading period aka a blank slate and time for change. Mr. Taylor, unfortunately, neglected to complete his New Semester Speech about making sure to stay focused in all classes, don't fall behind and summer was just around the corner. Which in reality was NOWHERE!, Near true. Summer was still five months out. Still though, maybe it would give students hope.

After arriving on campus, Mr. Taylor unlocked and headed for his office and got right into work. It was around 5:30 and classes don't start till 8, so he plenty of time. The blinds remained closed, and so did the lights, all except for a small desk lamp.

As Mr. Taylor worked on getting everything set for today, He was feeling very productive and knew for certain his goal would be reached at this rate. However, when a very disturbing creaking noise filled his ear, all production ceased. Taylor looked at his watch which read 5:58

"Nobody else should be here" He mumbled while getting up to investigate

In the main office, there was nobody around, but the door was in fact wide open. After doing a check around surrounding areas, Taylor shrugged and headed back to his work.

"Must be one of those days" He thought

After going back to his office, Taylor was greeted by two silhouettes, both being female.

The first one came and kicked Taylor right into his bookshelf; causing it to collapse on impact.

"See told you this would be too easy," The first woman remarked

Taylor, who was now in unbearable pain, tried to get back up, but was scratched by what seemed to be extremely long nails; and fell right back down and held his cheek in great agony.

"Who are you?!, How did you two get in here?!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," The second voice said, "Much rather, how you'll live to see another day!"

"Wait!" Taylor expressed "What do you mean by….THAT!"

The two women quickly threw a large black bag and knocked out the older man in a single blow. Afterward, both women step out of the shadows. The first was no other than Miss. Flowers, and other an unknown individual: with a light brown skin texture, short black hair pushed to the right, black leather jacket, tank top and black fashion boots.

"Alright, now since that's taken care of…..Time to initiate step 2" Brittany stated

"But where exactly are we taking this guy?" The other woman said curiously

"No worries, I know just the place"

Both women evilly laugh and begin dragging Mr. Taylor's unconsciousness body outside and place him inside a large pickup truck and drive off frantically into the early morning darkness.

DC's: Teenage Elite Justice Force

One Week Later….

Coast City Public Schools Administration Office

January 26, 2016

Nobody's POV

Today marks a week, since Principal Taylor's abduction, and still not even a single clue on his whereabouts. The CCPD, have been working non-stop, since then to figure out something. But at the current rate, it's gonna take some time, before any type of results would come to surface. Which means, for the time being, Superintendent Anderson would have to hire a temporary principal. Coast City High could only go so long without a top authority figure.

As a result of this decision Mrs. Anderson searched through all old applications submitted from the beginning of last school year and tried to find someone who seemed "Principal Material" She did, however, find a perfect candidate and was actually someone who recently applied through the School District's system. So Mrs. Anderson contacted said individual for an interview this afternoon.

-time skip-

The Interview

There was a knock on Mrs. Anderson's door precisely at 2:00.

"Well at least this person is punctual," Mrs. Anderson thought as she opened her office door.

On the other side, was the same woman, who helped aid Miss. Flowers in Principal Taylor's Abduction. Like that's scary at all.

"Hi, thank you so much for stopping by on such short notice," Anderson said with a smile

"No….thank you for even considering me"

"Yeah usually we don't hire new employees in the middle of a school year, but things change and sometimes not always for the good."

"Oh, I've heard. Such a shame"

Mrs. Anderson sighed sadly "Yes, unfortunately. But for the time being, Coast City High needs a principal, and you fight the profile, Mrs. Vickers"

"Please call me Giselle"

"Alright, Giselle….Let's get started shall we?"

Giselle smirked happily, and proceeded to sit down at Mrs. Anderson's Desk "Yes we shall"

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

January 27,2016

Coast City High School

4th Hour

Marcus's POV

Well, it's almost the end of 4th Hour, and apparently, our new principal is holding all school-wide assembly. Which could either two ways: Everyone loves him/her, or the very opposite. To be honest, I'm not really sure how to feel about this entire situation. Mr. Taylor has only been gone for a week, and they're already replacing him?, Maybe that's just me but, I feel as those the school board shouldn't be taking action already. Even though this new principal is only temporary, it still seems a little too soon. Hopefully, the team and I will be able to figure this all out soon and get more recognition for our heroic deeds. James especially has been working us non-stop with training at least 4 days a week. It was only a matter of time before we also find the woman who was in cahoots with Mark Yager. Coast City General took a hit, just because of being so hell bent on getting revenge. I am happy to report that Ms. Ramon is nearing the end of recovery, and should be back in class by the end of February.

The ringing of the dismissal bell brings me back away from my thoughts as everyone leaves out of class.

"Remember to go to 5th hour for attendance, and then you'll be dismissed" Miss Flowers announces

I wait for Caitlin to pack her things, and as we both were about to walk out; I took noticed of Miss Flower's right shoulder. It's patched with several bandages and around the covered area are multiple scars. With my curiosity, getting the best of me I asked

"What happened?"

Miss Flowers looks at me confused and I then point to her shoulder.

"Oh, that!" She laughed "Just fell off my bike is all"

"You went bike riding in January?" Caitlin asked in disbelief

"Sure did!, I actually prefer cold weather anyhow"

"Well at least, you're okay," I said

Miss Flowers nods, and afterward Caitlin and I bid her farewell and head into the hallway.

"You know what I find ironic?" I asked

"What's that?"

"Miss Flowers likes Winter, but her last night is something associated with springtime"

"Huh, that is ironic." Caitlin replied with a chuckle "So, how do you think this assembly's gonna go?"

"Either really good or really bad. I vote bad"

"I was thinking the same thing. Many favored Taylor, and trying to fill his shoes won't be easy"

"Agreed"

The two of us continued onward and we soon went our own separate ways to 5th hour.

Nobody's POV

After making sure the coast was clear, Brittany pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After few rings, a familiar voice picked up on the other line

"Hey Giselle you all set for this assembly?"

"Sure am. I still can't believe how easy it was to become principal"

"Oh, this is just the beginning. Soon we'll have this entire city wrapped around our fingers, and we'll destroy those Teenage Elites for good"

Giselle beamed and the corners of her mouth quirked up.

"I love the sound of that. Just remember I'll have to head back home and take care of a few things"

"I'm well aware" Brittany responded with a grin "This is going to be fun"

"Indeed it shall Brittany. Indeed it shall"

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Assembly

After everyone was seated inside the gym Giselle approached the school and began speaking

Good Afternoon Students & Staff of Coast City High School. I can't even begin to fathom the pain you're all feeling with the disappearance of Mr. Taylor. I know he held a special place in everyone's heart and hopefully, he will be found soon. For the meantime, I'll be your temporary principal: Miss. Giselle Vickers. With that being said, I just want to go over some new changes that take effect Tomorrow Thursday, January 27th, 6:00 a.m.

As you may have guessed, The School Day will now begin at 6:00 instead of 8:00, and will run till 4:00. All Students will be required to wear a uniform which is currently being delivered to your 6th-hour classes. All Tardies will result in either an afterschool or Saturday Detention. Cell Phones or any other personal electronic devices will no longer be permitted on school grounds. If any are found, the student will be punished. Also, anyone with a Grade of C+ or lower in any classes will be placed on social probation for at least six weeks. Meaning: No Sports, Dances, Clubs or any other things that fall along those lines. All Teachers will report at 5:00 a.m, not later to prepare for the instructional day. They also won't be to have cell phones on hand, and all assignments submitted by students must be graded and entered within four days of receiving an assignment…..Now I know this seems cruel and unusual, but after awhile you all will see the glory of changing things up like this. That is all for now….Thank you for listening.

Giselle exits the gym, and outside the double doors is Brittany who is cheesing like there's no tomorrow.

"Great Speech, You just ruined this whole school in less than five minutes!"

Giselle pushed her hair back and curved her lips to form a smile "I'm just that good"

The two women laughed and continue conversating outside the double doors. Back inside every student and teacher jaws dropped to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!, SHE CAN'T DO THAT SHIT!" A student yelled

"LIKE SHE'S GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE!"

Then, all at once everyone was blurting out swear words and going on rampages. Teachers tried to regain peace, but it wasn't that easy.

The elites who were all sitting together slipped away and Marcus quickly teleported them to The Teen Justice Force Tower.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Teen Elite Justice Tower

Level 10 Living Room

"Alright, I'm just gonna say it….WE'RE RUINED!" Cassie expressed frustration

"Agreed!; I don't wanna start school at 6 a.m!" Rosie complained

Ronnie laughed hysterically "Let's not also forget, the wonderful uniform we have to wear; or that we can't have our phones anymore!"

"And who could forget, that she put about 70% of the school on social probation!" Barry mentioned

"70%?" Marcus asked

Barry nodded "Just about"

James emerged from the elevator, a few moments later. He made eye contact with the team and looked puzzled.

"Is it 4:30 already?" He asked them curiously

"No James, it's only 1:15," Caitlin said

"Oh, then shouldn't you all still be in school?"

"Yes, but we have a new principal, and she's somewhat like the devil" Cisco said

James smirked "The Devil?"

"Oh yeah!, She's completely changed the school in one speech" Marcus explained "School uniforms, 6-4 school day, no more cell phones, tardies result in Saturday detention, and who could forget that all grades must be above a C+ if you want to partake in extracurricular activities"

"Wow!, that's a lot!, I'm so sorry," James said apologetically "Now I'm sure you're all more determined than ever to find Mr. Taylor"

The 8 teens nodded simultaneously

"Then, we'll continue working non-stop on figuring this out. But you all must return back to school before, anyone takes notice of your absence, and remember training at 4:30"

James then departed from level 10, and Marcus teleported everyone back to school. It was now 1:25, and 5th hour was still in session. The teens quickly sneaked by in the gym, and everyone was still being rowdy. Tomorrow, however, will be way worse.

The Next Day…

Marcus's POV

At first, my day was somewhat decent. Even though I'm required to wear a uniform, and had to leave my cell phone at home today…...that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. During 3rd Hour World History, the entire class was taking notes when all of sudden….there's a smashing of a window, followed by another and another. My teacher Mrs. Robinson stepped into the hallway to investigate, but instead, she was welcomed with a hit from a paintball gun. Mrs. Robinson screamed bloody murder as she took notice of her now ruined outfit, and then ran away crying. The Class jumped for joy and quickly ran out the room. My friends and I were the last ones to enter the hall and….oh my goodness…..The entire school was in rebellion!. Trash cans had been knocked over, more windows had been smashed, and students were firing off their paint guns at teachers and other school officials. Some had ripped their uniforms and started a fire, that then lead to the sprinklers being activated, and the halls began to flood rapidly. Then the school security guards began rounding up people, Which indicated to me at least that it was time to get the hell out of dodge. All eight of us took off running and the guards weren't too far behind. Our feet splashed heavily of the puddles, and the hallway seemed like a never ending path. Luckily though we reached a staircase not too long afterward. After we were all inside, Caitlin froze the locks shut, and quickly jumped down to the 1st floor and did the same there.

"Are you crazy Caitlin?!" Eddie chasted "There could be cameras in here!"

"No worries…...the staircase, along with the bathrooms are the only places that don't have cameras" Cisco explained

"You sure about that?" Cassie questioned hesitantly

'Positive. Besides my x-ray vision didn't pick anything up"

I sighed in relief, and without hesitation, we all joined together, and I teleported to the tower level 10.

Later that day….

Teen Elite Justice Tower

Following the events that unfolded earlier at Coast City High; Team Teenage Elite were all hanging out in the living room in their tower; with the exception of Barry and Marcus who had to work. Cisco, Ronnie, and Eddie were playing video games, Caitlin was reading a book while Cassie and Rosie were doing each other's nails.

"Come on Cait!, Put that book down and lets us do your nails" Rosie pleaded

"I'll pass" Caitlin responded without taking her eyes off the book

"You can ready anytime" Cassie mentioned with an eye roll "Stop being a party pooper!"

Caitlin didn't respond but rather hummed as she continued reading on. Cassie and Rosie briefly looked at each other with mischievous grins, and within an instant snatched Caitlin's book out her hands.

"Hey!, Give it back!" She demanded

Cassie and Rosie taunted their friend in a dance and then ran in direction of the elevator.

"You want it?, Come get it!"

Not needed to be told twice Caitlin took off at full speed. She reached the beginning of the hallway and seen Cassie and Rosie nearing the elevator. So in a spur of moment judgment, Caitlin froze the ground, causing both girls to slip and fall on their backs.

"Very clever Cait, But not clever enough!" Cassie remarked before projecting a sonic scream.

Rosie quickly covered her ears and got into a fetal position. Caitlin absorbed the energy from Cassie's sound waves and then froze her book.

"Ugh, Fine you win!" Cassie exclaimed in defeat

"Thank you, Now if you don't mind…..I'm going back to reading my book"

"But how are you going to do that exactly?, You just froze it into a cube" Rosie questioned

"I have my ways"

The Three girls made their way back into the living room, where the guys were still playing video games.

"Hey Eddie" Caitlin called out "Could you be a dear, and smash this ice cube for me?"

Eddie turned the tv and smiled "Sure thing"

Cisco and Ronnie complained at their friend's dropout and put the game on pause. Caitlin handed the book to Eddie who smashed the cube using his super strength. Cisco scoffed and mumbled "Showoff", and Ronnie smirked in agreement.

"Aww don't be jealous" Eddie teased

"Cisco Ramon is never jealous, and I for one….."

Cisco's sentence was interrupted midway by the blaring mission alert alarms.

"Attention Team!, Please Report to Basement Immediately!"

Without hesitation, the six teens made their way to the elevator.

"I'll call Marcus & Barry," Rosie said pulling out her phone "Hopefully they can get out of work early"

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Downtown Coast City

The Team is currently walking across the rooftop of an apartment building in Downtown Coast City. Apparently, James got some intel on Mr. Taylor's whereabouts. Brittany and Giselle in their disguise outfits were seen transporting Taylor back into town.

"Guys….." Cisco began "I don't know, but this all seems like a trap"

"A Trap?, That's nonsense" Marcus responded

"It just seems too easy"

"Well regardless, We need to quickly find Principal Taylor" Cassie added

"Yeah, and kick some serious ass!" Rosie remarked

The Team reached the last apartment on the top floor, and Ronnie melted a hole through the roof, and one by one each teen jumped in.

At first, everything was quiet. No lights were on, and it seemed a though nobody had been home for quite some time. Then there was a muffled scream.

"You hear that?" Barry said "Sounds like it's coming from one of the back.

The team headed in direction of the muffling and came into contact with the bathroom. Marcus opened the door slowly and hanging upside down in the tub was Mr. Taylor, with duct tape covering his mouth.

"Oh my goodness!" Eddie remarked "We found him"

Caitlin stepped forward and removed the duct tape, causing the older man to wince in aching pain.

"Sorry" She sheepishly apologized

"Wait a minute…..You guys are that Teenage Superhero Gang right?"

Taylor asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"That would be us," Barry said

Taylor sighed in relief "Oh thank goodness. I thought nobody would find me!"

Ronnie moved beside the tub, and stood directly next to the older man, and began burning the handcuffs "Sorry, this might hurt just a tad"

After a few seconds, Taylor was free and with no bruising.

"Thank you all so much!" He exclaimed

"No problem. But we all just one question…..Who kidnapped you exactly?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. It was really early in the morning, but I do remember getting scratched by someone with long nails"

The teen's eyes widen in realization...Yager's Girlfriend. She was out for revenge.

"Oh no" Cisco muttered "I'm having another bad feeling"

"Then I don't suggest turning around!" a familiar voice called out.

The Team turned and were face to face with Brittany and Giselle

"Get Taylor out of here!" Marcus said to Barry.

But before he could, Brittany pulled out the ray gun Mark made and froze him place.

"Oh, silly kid. I don't think anyone is going anywhere!" She then aimed the ray at the remaining elites and held them all in the air.

Taylor took off and ran like hell. Giselle followed right behind him.

The teens desperately tried to break free, but there was no use...They were stuck. Then what came next was something nobody ever wanted to experience. Their bones began to melt at a rapid rate and soon their screams were replaced with silence.

Brittany turned off the beams, and the eight bodies fell to the floor with a thump. Each elite had taken on a new deformed shape and was unconscious. The young woman evilly laughed and departed from the room, in search of Giselle. Her work was done…..The Teenage Elites were no more.

End of Episode 9

Stay tuned for Episode 10

-darrylnewman99

Don't forget to Comment, Favorite and or Follow


	10. 110: Fallen Heroes

Teenage Elite Justice Force 

Season 1 Episode 10: Fallen Heroes 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CW’s “The Flash. Just my own original characters and or ideas 

 

Previously on DC’S Teenage Elite Justice Force:

Get Taylor out of here!” Marcus said to Barry. 

But before he could, Brittany pulled out the Ray Gun Mark made and froze them in place. 

“Oh, silly kid. I don’t think anyone is going anywhere!” She then aimed the ray at the remaining elites and held them all in the air. 

Taylor took off and ran like hell. Giselle followed right behind him. 

The teens desperately tried to break free, but there was no use...They were stuck. Then what came next was something nobody ever wanted to experience. Their bones began to melt at a rapid rate and soon their screams were replaced with silence. 

Brittany turned off the beams, and the eight bodies fell to the floor with a thump. Each elite had taken on a new deformed shape and was unconscious. The young woman evilly laughed and departed from the room, in search of Giselle. Her work was done…..The Teenage Elites were no more.

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Downtown Coast City

January 27, 2016

Nobody’s POV

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any crazier, Aaron Taylor was out running Giselle. The older man was way beyond out of shape and even stopped a few to catch a breath.   
But when he saw Giselle getting closer Taylor, just took off speeding once again. Both individuals had to push their ways through groups of people, as being in downtown around this time was a lot more populated. After passing through the last huge hurdle Taylor quickly turned down an alley...Only to be met with a dead end. 

“Shit, Shit, Fucking Shit!!” The man proclaimed

“Where are you Big Boy?, You can run, but I’ll find you!” Giselle’s voice rang out not too far away

Taylor needed to act fast. If he went then Giselle would see him. But if he just stood there Giselle would find and execute him. However, when a manhole cover came into view, Taylor literally jumped for joy. He pulled off the cover and jumped through...landing into a sewer. 

Giselle scanned her surroundings and with no Taylor nearby, She punched a nearby wall and cursed 

“Damn it, I lost him!”

She pulled out her phone and dialed Brittany’s number 

“Gis, did you get the old man?”

“No, I lost him”

“How the fuck did he outrun you?!”

“Like I know!; Maybe because he nearly escaped death once and a second time didn’t sound so flattering”

Brittany let a frustrated groan on the other line. “Whatever. Just me at the warehouse in 15”

“Sure,” Giselle remarked sarcastically and began her trek 

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

 

The Next Day

January 28, 2016

Teen Elite Justice Tower 

7:00 a.m

Nobody’s POV

The following morning all the teens are seen inside the tower. James came to rescue them after their attempt to stop Britney and Gisele. It was very complicated and time-consuming process but, James was able to return each elite back to their original shapes, and was able to reconstruct all bones. However, after doing a body scan, none of the eight teens had their powers. It seemed the ray gun sucked it all out of their bloodstreams. No worries though, James just needed to make another batch of Superpower injections. It’s just gonna be yet another time-consuming process...probably a week. So for the meantime, the teens would just have to resume a normal life. 

Marcus was the last to regain consciousness around 7:25 and groaned at the sun’s rays slapping his face with brightness

“Ahhhhh, my head!” he mumbled 

James came into the medical bay seconds later 

“Mr. Davis glad to see you awake, how do you feel?”

“Not too good. Where are the others?” 

“In the living room resting up”

“Oh okay. Good thing school is closed because now we can focus on finding Yager’s girlfriend and her partner.”

James gave the young teen with an apologetic look. 

“Well…..” He began “That’s gonna take longer than expected.”

Marcus looked at his mentor with a puzzled expression

“What do you mean by that James?”

“When you all were zapped by the ray gun, it also depleted your powers from the bloodstream”

“WHAT?!. I DON’T HAVE MY POWERS?!”

“Yes, and neither does your friends”

“We can get them back, right?”

“Yes but it’s gonna take some time. I’ll have to make another batch of injections for each teen, which might take to a week or more.”

“A week or more?!, James we have a city to protect!” Marcus reminded him

“I am well aware Mr. Davis. I’m gonna try my hardest to get done faster. But for the meantime, you’ll just have to continue life without powers.”

“I guess. Oh before you go can I get something for my headache?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back”

James left out the medical bay and Marcus plopped back down onto the bed.

“Maybe I’ll go get some coffee.” He thought to himself “That always cheers me up”

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

 

Abandoned Warehouse

“What do you mean you’re leaving?!” Brittany exclaimed in shock 

“We’ve already discussed this Brit!, I have some unfinished business back on my earth!”

“Yeah I know but, without those teenage elites, there’s nobody standing in our way. Meaning Coast City is ours for the taken”

“I’m sorry, this has to be done”

“I guess but you better come visit” Brittany joked 

“Of Course. Now if you excuse me I must prepare for departure”

“Alright I’ll come with”

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Davis Household

9:30 P.M

Marcus’s POV

Well after almost a full day without powers I must say….It’s so boring and quite exhausting. To be honest I don’t even know how I lived as a normal person for the past 16 years. Without my teleportation capabilities, I had to walk home from the tower. Having a driver’s license would come in pretty hand through these dark and difficult times. I mean my new jeep is sitting in the garage collecting dust. One of these I’ll have to sign up for Drivers Training. 

Luckily after a day like today, I can just relax in bed with Netflix: Friends specifically

I scrolled down to my next episode in line: Season 4 Episode 6: The One with the Dirty Girl

Sounds interesting I thought Let’s Begin

I’d say I was only about five minutes into the episode when Jacob knocked on my door. 

“Come in”

He only pops his head through and smiles “Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin are here to see you”

“Okay thank you”

Strange, what brings them to my neck of the woods. 

I head down the staircase and there my friends were standing near the front door.

“Hey Guys” I greeted “Everything okay?”

“Not really” Cisco stated, “Can we talk outside?”

“Sure”

We all head outside and stand on the pavement 

“So, what’s going on?” I ask again 

Caitlin pulls out her tablet and shows me a video of two figures standing near a power grid. Then the first figure begins to hold their hands and what seems like….draining its power. 

“Wait...is that?”

“We're not sure” Barry stated “Could be them or some other superpowered criminals”

“Which is why we’re here. We already called the others and should on their ways to that location”

“You want to go head to head against these criminals, without powers?” I asked in disbelief 

“But it could be our girls!” Cisco stated

“True, but they could just easily take us down” I responded 

“We’ll have to try at least” Caitlin mentioned 

“Fine. But I don’t have my suit”

Barry revealed a black duffle bag “Got ya covered”

“Alright, let’s get going,” I said 

My friends nodded in agreement and we began walking.

“I’m so gonna regret this” 

_Teenage Elite Justice Force_

Nobody’s POV

Marcus, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco arrived at the site twenty so minutes later. They crouched down and hid behind the metal gates and, peaked their heads from the bushes. Now after getting a closer look, it was confirmed to be Britney and Gisele. Giselle had just finished draining the generator of all it’s power and began to open a portal. 

“What the hell?!” Cisco muttered 

“I know!, They’re trying to leave,” Barry said 

“Not on my watch!” Marcus said jumping to his feet and running 

“MARCUS NO!!” His friends called out and raced after their friend. 

______________

 

“Well I guess this is goodbye” Brittany stated 

“Yeah, for now,” Giselle said bringing the other woman into a hug

“STOP DON’T DO DARE MOVE ANOTHER STEP!”

Giselle and Brittany turned to see four of the eight elites

“Impossible!” Brittany stated “You're all supposed to be dead”

“Suprise!, Fooled you witches” Cisco smirked 

Giselle simply rolled her eyes “Whatever. It’s not like any of you can stop me. So if you don’t mind I must be leaving...Ta Ta!”

She stepped into the portal, Causing Marcus to take off and run right into the portal “You’re not getting away that easy!!” 

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco followed behind their friend; While Brittany yelled “HEY STOP!!” 

Like they would actually stop. 

After the other teens were in, Brittany went after them but ended up being a few seconds too late as the portal closed. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” She screeched “THIS IS NOT OVER!!; THERE’S STILL FOUR MORE OF YOU TEENS!! AND I WILL DESTROY THEM FOR GOOD!”

To be continued….

 

End of Episode 10

 

Stay tuned for the two-part crossover with Lab Rats, coming up next!

Till next time,

-darrylnewman99


	11. 111 & 112: The Teenage Lab Rats

The Teenage Elite Force

Season 1 Episode 11 & 12: The Teenage Elite Lab Rats

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The CW's DC Shows or Disney XD's "Lab Rats: Bionic Island"

My Name is Marcus Davis. Most think of me as a ordinary high school student. However that all changed the night of my sixteenth birthday when the opportunity to become a superhero came present. Now with the help of my friends we help keep Coast City Safe from all evils. I am...Blue Lightning and this is... The Teenage Elite Force

Giselle's Lab

Mission Creek CA

January 29, 2016

Nobody's POV

Giselle emerged from the portal and arrive back to Mission Creek, specifically her robotics lab. She quickly headed over to a computer and began typing codes into a program, That would drop The Teenage Elites at a different location. After a few brief seconds, there was a chime that went off, indicating the success

"Ha!, Try and find me now….Teenage has been's" She arrogantly proclaimed

She then headed into the room next door and stood in front of glass capsule. Inside was what appeared to be a teenage boy, who was in a state of unconsciousness. He has: jet black hair, freckles, pale skin complexion and was dressed all in black. Giselle placed her palm against the crystal clear surface, causing her eyes to glistening brightly.

"After being away for awhile, the time has now come. Let's show those Bionic Humans what we're made of…...Marcus!"

The doors to the capsule instantly moved apart, causing Marcus to awake. The Teen stepped out and faced Giselle with a devilish smile.

"With pleasure"

"Great!, Let's begin"

_Teenage Elite Lab Rats_

A few hours later….

Unknown Desert

Marcus Davis' POV

For what seemed like days, the four of us managed to safely exit the portal. However, there was no Giselle in sight. Rather just endless amount of open fields, tumbleweeds, cacti, rocks and sun...lots and lots of sun. Yep, we were definitely stranded outside a desert.

"Well isn't this such fantastic" Cisco remarked sarcastically

"It could be worse" I stated calmly

My friends give me all glowering looks, making me a just a tad bit uncomfortable. I responded with a sheepish like smile, which just earned a punch to the shoulder by Caitlin. I held the affected area in great agony, causing me to give her peeved off look.

"Okay….What that necessary?!" I questioned

"Why Marcus. Why on earth did you go after her?!" Caitlin demanded

"Like I told you all in Coast City, There was no way in hell I was letting her get away"

"And what exactly would have done Marcus?" Barry asked, "We lost our powers remember?"

"Yes, I clearly remember the feeling of my bones melting and my body deforming into a pile of goop!" I irritably replied "Besides you guys didn't have to follow me. Cause now nobody knows where we are, We don't even know where we are!"

"Look, guys, there's no need to argue, We're all to blame here. Let's just try and find some civilization because this sun is burning me up" Cisco said

The three of us nodded in agreement and began walking through the desert, in the scorching heat.

3 hours later…

Downtown Mission Creek

We finally made it to civilization, after three long hours. Thank goodness because I think I speak for everyone for when I say…...Water was of the essence. Our bodies were craving it tremendously, and at this point, we could all use some.

"Look guys! there's a grocery store!" Barry pointed out in the distance, causing us to look

"Yesss finally!" Cisco proclaimed

"Ice Cold Water here we come!" I said with eager

The four us took off running in direction of the store, which only took about two minutes to reach. Once inside we rushed off to locate the coolers. After finding them each of us grabbed two waters individually and headed for the registers. Good thing we had cash because I highly doubt our debit cards would work on a different earth.

We took our waters outside and began to devour the refreshing liquid. I finished my first one in about thirty seconds and took just a few sips of the second one.

"Alright now that we've rehydrated, it's time to come up with a plan" Cisco stated

"Yeah, what do we do?" Barry questioned

The four us began walking further into Downtown Mission Creek, desperately trying to find a solution. As we reached The Mall, the screams of people could be heard nearby. Some of them running past us were chanting "Save yourselves!, Causing all us to look at each other puzzled. However, our question was answered when a ray of fire came shooting past us. We all took shelter in a nearby bush.

"What the frick?!, How did Ronnie get here?" Cisco inquired

"Better yet, why is he terrorizing the people?" Caitlin added

Marcus peeked his head above the bush and after getting a better look, The individual shooting fire isn't Ronnie

"Guys, that isn't Ronnie"

"Really?, Then who is it?" Barry asked curiously

"From the looks of it a young teenager, with dirty blond hair. Now he's being pulled away by a police officer"

"Officer please I wasn't trying to hurt anybody," The teen says

"I don't care, I'm taking you to The Bionic Academy"

"What?!, No please anything but that. My dad will freak if he finds I've been using my bionics"

"Well, you should have thought of that before hand"

The conversation between the teen and officer eventually fades away, and the four us come back out into the open.

"So there are people on this earth with super powers as well. That gives me an Idea" I said

"Oh no, not another one of your plans" Caitlin mumbled

"Just me hear me out. I say we find this Bionic Academy, and maybe someone there could help us get home"

"That doesn't sound half bad" Cisco added

"Agreed" Barry said, "What's the harm in trying?"

Us three boys faced Caitlin waiting for an answer. She didn't look too on board but gave in

"Alright fine, let's go to The Bionic Academy"

"Alright, maybe if we run, we'll catch with the officer" Barry mentioned

"Let's get a move on then" Cisco added

We took off running in direction of where the bionic teen and officer were headed. Hopefully, we can still catch up with them.

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Davenport Bionic Academy

Marcus Davis' POV

Don't you just hate it when nothing goes according to plan?. We did make it to the Academy, but not in the way you think. We were rounded up by security and then brought over via shuttle train. Once reaching the island, there were six faces staring at us. The security guard unbuckles his seatbelt and goes over to talk with one the adults.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Davenport but these four teens were caught trying to sneak onto the hydra-loop. What shall I do with them."

"Well since we don't exactly their intentions, So locked them in the basement for now"

"Will do"

The guard unlocks our seatbelts and we are guided towards the basement. We tried pleading with Mr. Davenport to hear us, but nothing worked. They all just stared as we're being dragged away.

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Davenport Bionic Academy

Nobody's POV

Later on that day, One of the male teens from earlier on is typing on his computer.

"Got it. If I reconfigure the operator procedure, that should fix the upgrade"

He presses the enter, which only causes his computer to beep and display an error message on screen. The Teen furiously slams his computer to the ground, causing it to break on impact

"YOU STUPID HUNK OF JUNK, YOU'RE USELESS!...USELESS!"

Nearby students gazed at him with shock, and slight fear. The Teen makes eye contact and says

"Do you mind?, This is a private moment between a man and his computer"

Two of the students exit out the common area. A young female enters soon after with looks of concern.

"Chase, have you seen my students?"

"Nope, sorry Bree"

"Huh we were supposed to start training an hour ago, and today's lesson is very important. It's called "You're not better than me". Maybe Mr. Davenport knows, Have you seen him?"

"Last time I checked, he went to have a chat with our guests"

"Oh. I am quite curious as to why they tried sneaking into the academy"

As the two conversated, The oldest teen from earlier appears in the common area. He is wearing a red golfer's hat and a kilt, with a golf club in one hand.

"Hey, has anybody seen Bob?" He asks curiously "Leo said he was training a little while ago, but hasn't seen him since"

"Wait. First, my students are missing, and now Bob? Something weird is going on. I better go tell Mr. Davenport"

Bree leaves out and Chase faces his brother

"Speaking of weird, why are you wearing?" Chase asks

"The hat?, because I'm a golfer"

"The Kilt, Adam"

"Oh because changing my pants is easy living, This is what I call breezy living"

Adam shakes his hips, causing Chase to walk away in disgust

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Davenport Bionic Academy

The Basement

Marcus Davis' POV

After sitting patiently in the basement for two plus hours, Mr. Davenport came to talk with us. I'll it admit it was a little unsettling at first, considering what transpired earlier today. Like was he gonna call the authorities on us?, Have his bionic students take us out?, Or even worse….throw us into the ocean to be eaten?!. Okay, maybe not that far….but you can never too sure nowadays.

"Are you gonna throw us into the ocean?" I asked him hesitantly

"No of course not. I do, however, want answers. Why were you four trying to sneak onto the Hyperloop?"

"Okay this might sound crazy but, we're from a different universe and we followed someone here" Barry began

"Who did you follow exactly?" Davenport asked

"We're unsure. She had a partner back home, who both took our principal hostage. So our team of teenage superheroes investigated further. Long story short we ended getting severely injured from our attempts and lost our powers" I stated

"So you're all teenage superheroes in your world, and lost your powers fighting a villain, who is now here?" Davenport asked for confirmation

"Correct. But to answer your question, We seen one of your bionic students downtown and overheard him talking with the police officer, begging not to be taken here or his dad will freak. So we thought that maybe if we came here, someone could help us get home. But things didn't quite go according to plan"

"Huh, well alright. I guess from here we'll….."

Davenport was interrupted by someone appearing on one of the nearby monitors, From the looks of it same girl from earlier

"Mr. Davenport come to common area quick!"

"Why, what's wrong?!"

"I'll explain when you get here"

"Alright fine I'm on my way"

He faces us and apologized but promised to return. My friends and I exchanged looks of frustration

"Dang it, We were so close to being free," I said

"Right?!, Ugh I hope this emergency won't take long" Barry stated

We all nodded in agreement, and just slouched back down against the wall.

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Davenport Bionic Academy

Common Area

Nobody's POV

Davenport enters the common area in a rush. He faces Bree with concern and asks

"What's going on?"

"I can't seem to find my students"

Davenport sighs in relief, as he thought something else major had transpired.

"Well, are you sure they aren't just avoiding your training session? I mean I've sat through your class, we all think you could use a little pizazz"

Adam, Chase, and Douglas (Donald's Brother) nod along in agreement. Leo comes in seconds later, along with Daniel. Both with looks of shock.

"Big D all the students in the training area just vanished" Leo states

"What?!" Donald exclaims

"Calm down everyone, there has to be a logical explanation for this" Chase said calmly

At that moment more students vanished out the training area, followed by much more and Daniel.

"DANIEL!" Douglas yells

"Everybody's gone. What are we gonna do?" Leo inquiries

The family looks at each other, fearing the worst.

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Giselle's Lab

After much discussion on how to solve their dilemma, The Lab Rats agreed to have The Teenage Elites accompany them, on this mission to save the students from Giselle. Each elite was given a weapon for defense and body armor.

They all arrive in Giselle's lab and Donald restates the plan to everyone.

"Adam, Bree, Chase and I will go left. Douglas...you, Leo, Marcus, Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry take the other side.

They all nod and as we prepare to go separate ways, Daniel enters the room on the right. Douglas goes over to hug him.

"Daniel thank goodness you're okay!"

"Where are the other students? Chase asks

"In the other room"

The group of ten follow Daniel into the next room. They search around but there are no students in sight.

"Daniel I thought you said the students were here," Davenport says

"But on a side note, this place is fancy"

"Don't worry I have the name of her decorator?" Douglas says irritably

"Really?"

"NO!"

Davenport shrugs and while the group was looking around, the doors shut followed by a lock.

"Uh, why did the doors just lock?!" Bree asked nervously

"Daniel, what's going on?" Leo asks

But before he could answer Giselle emerges from a side door, a look of evil spread across her face.

"Well, Well, Well….So nice to have everyone all together."

"MISS VICKERS?!" The elites yelped

"It all makes sense now," Marcus said, "You've been one our enemies since the beginning!"

"That's right Mr. Davis. I do applaud your efforts on finding me"

"Alright, Giselle enough blabber. Where are the students?!" Douglas demands

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about them. Much rather how you'll get out here alive"

"NOW GISELLE!, BEFORE I BLAST YOU!"

Douglas aims his gun at her with a steady finger coasting the trigger

"Trust me, Douglas, you won't blast me. But if you really want to know…."

Giselle heads over to a mounter and turns it on; Which displays all the students crowded in a tight cubical, one of which is Daniel

"There they are"

"Wait how is Daniel out here and in there?" Adam questions

"It's a trap….That's not my son!" Douglas states

"That's where you're wrong. I am your son just the one you think"

Daniel's face transformed into Marcus D, (who was shown in the first scene)

"What the frack!" Cisco expressed

"Marcus?!" Douglas says in utter shock

"Good to see ya…..Dad"

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Giselle's Lab

Mission Creek CA

Nobody's POV

The Teenage Elites & Lab Rats are standing before Giselle & Marcus Davenport, Both teams still in utter surprise as to what has just transpired.

"What's wrong Dad?, No hug, no "Good to see ya?, Where's the love?"

Douglas turned to Giselle, weapon pointed in her direction "How is this possible?"

"Yeah we saw get crushed under a mountain of rubble," Chase said

Giselle smirked "While I was making my movie, Douglas couldn't stop bragging about his greatest creation, an android with bionic speed, strength, and intellect. I spend so much trying to master it, I hoped from earth to earth looking for answers. Which is how I ended up in Coast City and met a wonderful woman with the key. However, in return, I'd help her eliminate the group of teens that killed her boyfriend"

"Mark Yager was targeting my grandmother, and because of his bounded hatred for her due to a grade! He had it coming!" Cisco snarled viciously

"Nonetheless" Giselle continued "An eye for an eye. She helps me rebuild Marcus, and I killed the Teenage Elites. However I must say, It hasn't been easy. But that all ends today. Once I rid the world of bionic & superhumans, people will be forced to turn to my androids"

"It doesn't matter how well you think everything is planned. You're no match compared to us" Chase stated

"I beg to differ" Giselle crackled pulling a remote & pressing a button

There was brief flash of light, stunning the lab rats

"What was that?" Bree questioned

"Just a little something I put together, that has completely destroyed your chips"

"We can still take you down. There's 10 of us, compared to your 2" Davenport said

"Again, I still beg to differ"

At that moment all the entryways to the room opened and dozens of bionic androids poured in surrounding the lab rats & teenage elites.

"As you were saying?

There was a brief silence before Giselle commanded attack

"Get ready guys!" Chase said getting a fighting stance

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Giselle's Lab

Mission Creek CA

Marcus Davis POV

The showdown between us and Gisele's androids didn't last long, as our team of ten overpowered and was taking out androids in a slight breeze. At first, it seems as though there were too many. However, there is no such thing as too many. The Lab Rats are a very highly skilled group and have more experience under the belt, compared to us elites are still learning the ropes. Nonetheless, it was still a success for our team and barely had any scratches.

After the last batch of androids was finished Donald, Douglas & Leo went off to find Daniel the other Marcus & the academy students. Which now left us with a team of 7.

"There's still time Giselle. End this now!" Bree demanded

"You may have defeated my army of androids, but I still have more up my sleeve"

Giselle then pulled an electric rope with a devious look

"Oh please, do you really think your electric jump rope will scare us?" Adam snorted

We all laughed and without hesitation, she whipped her rope at a statue and it collapsed upon impact. Our laughter died and we prepared for another showdown.

_Teenage Lab Rats_

"AAHHHHHH!"

Giselle wiped her electric rope with such force, She thought it was gonna fall out her hands. The lab rats & elites were able to duck in enough time, while Bree and Barry tripped her from behind causing the whip to fly out Giselle's hand. Chase lunged forward to grab it and shut it off.

Giselle was back on her feet in seconds and pulled out yet another whip.

"Seriously how many of those things do you have?!" Chase questioned very confusedly

There wasn't an answer and Giselle lashed once more toward the seven. However, the rope came back around like a boomerang and tangled itself around her. Seconds later she was on the ground with death fastly approaching. The teenage elites crouched down next to her, looks of success on their faces.

"Well, will you look at that. You've been defeated" Cisco stated

"Seems that way. But before I'm split in half there's something you four should know. My partner is Mrs. Ramon's sub, Brittany Flowers. You think this was easy, defeating her won't be. She's planning something huge, nothing your team or Coast City will be able to handle…."

With that Giselle's body was severed to pieces. The Elites look at each other and then back toward The Lab Rats, unsure of how to process this newly found information.

_Teenage Lab Rats_

Davenport Mansion

The Lab

Mission Creek CA

Marcus Davis POV

Proceeding the fallout of Giselle & evil Marcus, My friends and I went with the lab rats to their mansion. Which is where Donald fixed Adam, Bree & Chase's bionic chips and tweaked his proton fuser, the device that will take us elites home.

But before we left it felt necessary to clear the air with some apologies. The Lab rats completely understood our situation and said they would have done the same. They also thanked for our help with defeating Giselle and promised, to help us out as out with anything on our earth. Hopefully, that won't be the case and that our next visit will be on happy terms. Bree and Barry, however, were hitting off really nicely beforehand and I could sense a friendship in the works.

Overall, this was a successful mission. But what awaits back in Coast City is a whole different ballgame.

End of Episode

until next time,

-darrylnewman99


	12. 113: Geomancer

The Teenage Elite Force

Season 1 Episode 13: Geomancer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The CW's DC Shows. Only my own characters and ideas

My Name is Marcus Davis. Most think of me as you're ordinary high school student. However that all changed the night of my sixteenth birthday when the opportunity to become a superhero came prevalent. Now with the help of my friends we help keep Coast City Safe from all evils. I am...Blue Lightning

and this is…

The Teenage Elite Force

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

February 8, 2016

Coast City

It was a normal day for the residents of Coast City. The weekend was over which brought about another productive school/work week. With all considered, the city was bustling with life. Everyone had places they needed to be especially at a decent time. The weather currently was partly cloudy with temps at a steady 45℉. Which is actuality was decent for an early February morning. If only things had just stayed plain and simple.

During the morning rush hour, there was a slight rumble. Which followed by a series of them that were amplified for emphasis. Buildings began to shake violently and collapsed moments later. Debris from said buildings flew about the city. People started to panic and take off running away from their current locations. Parts of the ground cracked causing cars to nearly fall straight through.

The Earthquake lasted a solid ten minutes and would cause millions in repairs. Most would think this of this as a natural disaster. However off in the distance was a man grinning ear to ear. He was wearing all black and special goggles.

"This should definitely get the attention I crave!. Oh, Teens where are you?, I'm ready to play!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teen Elite Tower

Underlying Island

Word had spread quickly about the earthquake hitting Coast City. The Teenage Elites were quick to jump on the bandwagon and investigate. Currently, they all were gathered in the living room watching a news broadcast.

The Earthquake that shook a good portion of Coast City this morning is being classified with a 6.0 magnitude. Many believed for this to be an unfortunate circumstance. However, we have just received photos of a man wearing a black outfit and goggles. Who was indeed spotted near the earthquake zone. It is unknown at this time if this man played a role in today's disaster, but more information will be broadcast after an investigation is conducted….Thank you.

The teens look at the man's photo plastered on screen, their curiosity thickens.

"I believe this wasn't just some random earthquake," Barry said

"Oh yeah, We're definitely dealing with a villain" Cisco added

"A villain who really needs fashion advice," Cassie remarked unamused

"Your really worried about what he's wearing?" Caitlin asked with a look of disbelief

Cassie nodded and proceeded closer to the tv "Yes I am Cait. Look all that black!. It seriously gives off a very moody/depressing vibe. Which is something I'm not for.

The metal sliding doors opened and James came through, a flash drive in hand.

"Well I'm certain that Geomancer isn't the rainbows and sunshine type, Miss Simmons"

Cassie hmphed and shrugged. Eddie's face twisted in confusion

"Did you say, Geomancer?"

"In fact, I did Mr. Thawne" James replied heading over to the desktop "Turn your attention to the big screen"

James pulls up a profile which shows the same man from the news. However, he is wearing normal clothes and no goggles

"This is Adam Fells aka Geomancer. Who has the ability to cause tremors when coming into contact with the ground"

"Yikes. This guy is bad news" Rosie muttered

"Very. Today's earthquake must have been a way to draw you guys out. Luckily for us, I have finished the super-powered injections"

"Oh yeah. We back baby!"Cisco proclaimed doing a dance

"With that being said let's get started. Geomancer is certain to strike again soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night…

Teen Elite Tower

Underlying Island, Coast City

Later that night in the tower, Our teenage elites are enjoying dinner by the tv. All have their own respected trays along with a drink of choice. After James gave them each their new superhero injections, He advised them to take it easy for a bit. The injection would reach the bloodstream within an hour and would soon begin to alter the teen's physiology.

"Hey, how was the trip to Mission Creek?" Rosie prompted breaking the silence

"Yeah. We never got a full rundown" Cassie added

Barry looked over at Marcus, Caitlin, and Cisco who, just simply shrugged. The Speedster then began to speak

"It went surprisingly well. Considering that nobody had powers"

"At first things went south fast" Caitlin added

"What happened?" Ronnie asked

"Oh, you know. Getting locked up for trying to sneak into a bionic academy" Cisco said with a hint of sarcasm

"Why would you try and sneak into a bionic academy in the first place?" Cassie asked, "That seems quite dangerous considering it's a school for BIONIC SUPERHUMANS!"

"That's just the thing Cassie" Marcus responded taking a sip of Coke "Bionics are close to Superpowers. So we thought maybe somebody could help us get back home"

"Well at least that worked out," Eddie said

"Exactly and that's what really matters" Barry added with a smile

"I just can't believe Miss Flowers would do such evils. She seems so nice" Rosie remarked with sadness

"She fooled all of us, But she won't get away with this" Marcus added

"Oh while on the subject, We need to give her a villain name" Cisco proposed "I mean calling her Miss Flowers or Brittany just doesn't feel right"

Barry rose up from the couch with his tray. He planted a hand on Cisco's shoulder and said

"Well then I guess you can be our villain name generator"

"I would be honored. I'll have a name within a day!"

As Cisco was headed for his room, The mission alert alarm blared obnoxiously through the tower

"Geomancer!" The group said all at once

The teens headed over to mission computer and look at the screen

"The Tower's picking up a humorous shift in ground elevation near Coast City Mall," Caitlin said

"Which looks to be migrating east at an exponential rate" Barry added

Marcus displayed a (facial expression)

"Let's suit up team!"

~~~~~~~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coast City Mall

Marcus' POV

As my team and I arrived at the mall, the chaos had clearly escalated higher. People were running out the building screaming in great fear. From not only the brief earthquake that transpired; But also from now prevalent fire expanding out the mall. Wow…..two earthquakes and a fire all within one day, With did Coast City do to deserve this stress?!. This guy is going down.

Speaking of which, Geomancer stood bold and proud right near the mall entrance.

"It's about time!" He began with eagerness "I've been waiting oh so patiently for The Teenage Elites to show!"

"What do you want?!" I demanded impatiently, I was in no mood for jokes

"To have supreme control over Coast City. However, with you eight roaming around, that would make it quite impossible"

"Well, it isn't gonna happen!" Cisco stated

"Alright. Then let's dance!"

Geomancer did a complete 360 and ended with a power punch to the pavement. The ground underneath began to split in two, causing us to topple over.

"Oh, that tears it!" I voiced loudly "Flash and Frost I want you to take out the fire and rescue any civilians left inside"

They both nodded and were both super speeded inside.

"Shadow, Queen G, and Firestorm. Go around the city and make sure no more buildings collapse and streets!"

"Vibe and Madame Scream you're with me"

I began with generating an electric rope and jerked toward Geomancer. He put up a fight but with Shadow's strength, things worked in our favor.

"Just a little bit further" Eddie hoarsely said

When Geomancer was within close enough distance Cassie threw him across the parking lot via sonic scream. He crashed landed in a nearby car, causing its alarm to go off.

"Ahh, you little shits. That won't go unpunished!"

Geomancer rose back on his feet and went fist first into the ground. Cisco quickly opened a breach and us three jumped through.

We, unfortunately, didn't time it right. Geomancer welcomed us on the other side and dropped kicked us at full force. That was something I was gonna definitely feel later.

After landing in the grass, I was up on my feet again and ready for more action

"Time for another electric jump rope," I said as electricity began to bounce off my palms

I went in for a grab but then the rope disintegrated.

"What the?" I said in shock

"Marcus?" Eddie prompted "What's going on?"

"I don't know. My powers are short-circuiting"

"Mine too. I can't project a sonic scream" Cassie stated opening her mouth

Cisco and Eddie followed suit and couldn't use their powers either

Geomancer laughed and went in for another strike.

"Flash, Frost…...Retreat!" I commanded in the coms

The remaining three of us ran from the parking lot en route to The Tower

~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~~~

"James what is going on?!" Marcus demand as entered the room

"What do you mean Mr. Davis?" He responded

"I mean our powers were malfunctioning on the field!"

"Oh dear. That of all things shouldn't be happening"

"My point exactly"

"Tell the team to meet on level 6 immediately"

"With pleasure"

Marcus hopped back on the elevator to find his friends. James collapsed on the couch and palmed himself vigorously.

"Get it together!. No more screw-ups"

~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~

The Following Night…...

West/Allen Household

After making another set of adjustments to the sermons, James was a hundred percent sure nothing else could go wrong. If such thing were to happen again, The team would definitely hope that against him. Now just as last time, there was a waiting period before stepping back on the field.

So to kill time, Barry and Cisco were playing video games in Barry's room

"Have you thought of a name for Flowers yet?" Barry asked his friend

"Haha….nice try" Cisco remarked not taking his eyes off the glowing screen

"What?"

"You're trying to distract me"

"I am?"

"Yep. So that I could lose focus. Causing you to win the game"

"Huh. Didn't think of it like that. But I was actually being serious"

"Oh. Well to answer your question, No."

"What happened to creating a name within twenty-four hours?"

"Well my mind has been occupied with many things"

"Such as?"

"Well, one this video game. Two, Geomancer"

"Agreeable. Only if our powers didn't malfunction"

"Exact-a-mondo"

As the two continued on with their game, a faint knock caught the boys' attention

"Come in," Barry said

On the other side was Iris, who came in barring snacks: a bowl of popcorn and skittles

"Ooooh, what is this for?" Barry asked

"I was feeling generous and decided to bring you boys snacks" Iris replied cheerfully "I know how video games make you hungry"

"That you are correct," Cisco said grabbing a helping of skittles "Mmmm... yummy! Thanks, Iris"

"My pleasure. Let me know who wins"

"Sure thing"

Right as Iris left out, The house began to rock back and forth.

"Get down!"

Barry, Cisco & Iris all dropped to the floor and got into fetal positions

"Geomancer!" Barry thought "This guy is a royal pain in the ass"

After the earthquake had ceased, The teens uncovered from their positions

"Everyone alright?" Cisco asked

"Yeah...Just worried as all" Iris said "This is like the third earthquake to hit Coast City this week alone"

"No worries Iris. I'm certain The Teenage Elites are working on it" Barry insured

"Sure hope so," She said leaving out the room

After hearing Iris walk down the stairs Barry & Cisco faced each other

"This has gotten way out of hand," Barry said

"Oh without a doubt" Cisco responded

"We need to find him and finish this"

"You sure about that?. It hasn't been twenty-four hours"

"It's worth a shot"

"Well alright. Let's go suit up"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~~~~~~

Coast City

Geomancer v. Teenage Elites battle in progress

"Alright, everyone. Let's get Geomancer everything we've got!" Marcus commanded

As instructed the teens all used their powers at once. Geomancer at first was able to hold his own against them. But as time went on he began to feel extremely drained.

Not much longer afterward Geomancer spiraling through the air; Then landed face down on the concrete ground.

"Do you think he's dead?" Rosie questioned

Marcus headed over to Fells and grabbed him by his suit. He was still breathing just fine but blood smeared his face.

"Yeah he's fine"

"Ugh…..You'll all regret this!"

"Yeah Yeah. We've heard it all buddy" Cisco remarked

"Yep. No more earthquakes for you" Cassie said

~~~~~~The Teenage Elite Force~~~~~~~

Hours later following Geomancer's defeat Brittany Flowers is seen on a boat. She is looking through binoculars at The Teen Elite Tower in the near distance.

"You may have defeat Geomancer. But I still have plenty up my sleeve"

Brittany pulls out a robotic bee from her pocket and taps it. Which on cue comes to life and starts buzzing about

"Hope you like Bees. Because you're in for quite a surprise…...Buzz Buzz"

She hysterically laughs into the night. Eager to test out her new plan.

End of Episode

Hope you all enjoyed episode 13 of season 1! Stay tuned for more.

Until next time,

-darrylnewman99


	13. 114: Attack of The Robotic Bees

The Teenage Elite Force

Season 1 Episode 14: Attack of The Robotic Bees

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The CW's DC Shows. Only my own characters and ideas

My Name is Marcus Davis. Most think of me as you're ordinary high school student. However that all changed the night of my sixteenth birthday when the opportunity to become a superhero came present. Now with the help of my friends we help keep Coast City Safe from all evils. I am...Blue Lightning

and this is…

The Teenage Elite Force

February 21, 2017

Teen Elite Tower

Underlying Island, Coast City

6:00 a.m

Marcus' POV

Ugh. I'm sure you all know this scenario too well. You go on break for a set amount of time, and upon returning back, it's an absolute struggle. Coast City High was to resume classes, after a month-long closure. Just think…..an entire month off. Not enough to be considering summer vacation, but rather a very extended winter break. I've gotten soo use to crashing around 1 a.m and waking up at 10, that my body was NO WAY prepared for school, just yet. I tried to fall asleep early last night but was unsuccessful in my mission. I only received at best five hours of sleep, and could definitely feel it.

My alarm went off promptly at 6:00 a.m, causing me to grunt angrily under my covers.

"No, just no," I mumbled

After ten minutes of convincing, I was finally able to get out of bed. I briefly stretched before heading into my bathroom to wash face, brush teeth, and shower. The shower did actually help with the waking up process, however, I still wasn't all there, and would need an energy booster to survive the day.

After my shower, I picked out today's attire which consisted of: a black and red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and gray Nike shoes. Even though the school would be brutal, there's no reason I can't look fashionable.

On my walk toward the kitchen, the intense smell of freshly brewed coffee filled my nostrils. Thank goodness somebody was on the same bandwagon as me. When I entered, there was Caitlin, Barry and Rosie, each with their own respected mug filled with coffee.

"You guys are my lifesaver!" I stated happily grabbing a mug from the cabinet

"Thanks, Marcus. But I think the real lifesaver is coffee" Caitlin added, holding her mug with both hands

"Duly noted" I responded while preparing my coffee

"Ugh. I haven't been this exhausted, in a long time" Rosie uttered with a faint expression

We all nodded in agreement

"To be honest, I wouldn't be opposed to having the rest of the year off," Barry said

"That's surprising come from you Barry," I said joining my friends at the bar counter "You love school"

"True. But I also my me time"

"Agreed. However, now with our return, being in contact with Brittany, can work to our advantage"

"Like, gaining more intel on her intentions?" Rosie asked

"Exactly!" I said "But we can't be too obvious. Things could escalate quickly, if not handled properly"

I then turned to Caitlin "Fourth Hour will be rather interesting. I've never had a villain as a teacher"

"Sure will be. Hopefully, all plays out good today"

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Coast City High School

Marcus & Caitlin's walk to 4th Hour

"I'm having second thoughts about this, Caitlin" Marcus stated anxiously

"Marcus, I completely understand, but we can't skip class" Caitlin mentioned

Marcus groaned at his friend's statement "That sounds amazing though!"

"Just remember what you told us this morning"

"Yeah I know, to stay calm and don't engage too much"

As the two teens reached their English classroom, Marcus pulls Caitlin aside

"But, what if my powers malfunction, again?" Marcus whispers

"I don't think they should. James fixed everything, remember?"

"True. But what if they glitch from emotional distress?"

Caitlin smirks at her friend "Emotional distress, Marcus?"

"Like I can't stop feeling angry and mistakenly electrocute someone"

"No worries. I'll be sitting next to you, to ensure that won't transpire"

Marcus, still slightly unsure, stated simply

"Fine. But if something happens, I get to blame it on you" he said jokingly

Caitlin's hand extended to meet Marcus's with a smile

"Deal"

The two then walked into their English class.

~The Teenage Elite Force~

After School

Walk from Coast City High to Tower

Nobody's POV

Since the weather outside was rather decent for a February afternoon, The teens decided to walk from school to the tower, instead of Marcus always teleporting them there.

"How did fourth hour go, Marcus and Caitlin?" Cassie asked

"It actually went better than expected" Marcus replied with a half smile

"Really?, Well at least for now it's business as usual" Eddie added

"Sure is. But, we shouldn't completely let our guards down" Caitlin said

Marcus nodded in agreement "You're right Caitlin. But for now, I'd say an after-school snack should be in order"

"I like the way you think, Davis" Rosie proclaimed happily "It's been a long day"

Marcus turned to Barry "Daniel's family and friends discount?"

"Without a doubt!" He replies matter-of-factly

The teens all broke out in joyful cheers. Burgers and Milkshakes….here come the Teenage Elites.

As their trek continued into the city, Cisco's ear began to peak at a faint buzzing noise nearby. At first, he told himself, it was nothing to be concerned about. However, the buzzing just continued to amplify in loudness.

"Tell me you guys hear that, right?" Cisco prompted curiously

"Hear what?" Ronnie questioned

"That buzzing noise. I cannot be the only one who hears it"

"Actually…" Barry began as his face twisted "I hear it too"

"Thank you, Barry!" Cisco proclaimed contently "I'm not crazy after…"

Cisco was interrupted mid-sentence by Rosie's terrified scream

"CISCO, LOOK OUT!"

However, it was too late. A swarm of bees came rushing by, all stinging Cisco repeatedly and knocking him off his feet.

"Cisco!" His friends cried, crowding near him

"I'll take him back to the tower!" Marcus says "You guys try to track down the bees!"

The remaining seven teens rushed off in direction of the bees went. Meanwhile, Marcus teleported Cisco directly to the tower for medical treatment.

~The Teenage Elite Force~

The Teen Elite Tower

Medical Bay

Marcus paced back and forth outside the medical bay, anxiously. James said he would tell him something within ten minutes, it has now been nearly thirty.

"What is going on in there?! Marcus thought impatiently "What if something happens to Cisco?!

The sound of the automatic sliding doors instantly catches Marcus' attention. James steps out the medical bay, with a look of content. To answer his suspicions, Marcus approaches the older man.

"Well?"

"Cisco's gonna be just fine"

Marcus sighs in sweet relief "Oh thank goodness!. You had me worried for thirty minutes!"

"My apologies Mr. Davis. The stingers have been removed and Cisco is currently on an IV with medications to stop any inflammation build up and a little something for pain. I also did draw some blood to run an analysis, to see what the team is up against"

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. But he might be still out of it"

"Okay. The team should be back soon"

~The Teenage Elite Force~

The Teen Elite Tower

Living Room

Later that evening…..

"Blood tests are completed" James announces entering the room

"So, is the bee analysis" Caitlin adds following from right behind

The remaining teens turned their attention toward the big screen.

James heads over to the computer and begins to type. Seconds later the lab results are projected on the screen.

"According to the blood work, Cisco had exactly 85 ml of apitoxin in his system. Which is way over the lethal cut off. Good thing Marcus brought him when he did, or else the end results wouldn't have been good"

"Also….." Caitlin began "The bees that attacked Cisco…...are robotic"

"Robotic Bees?" Cassie asked hesitantly

"Yep. Which has a bunch of micro 360-degree vision, meaning….."

"It can see all of a room at once" Barry finished

"Exactly"

"Okay, How do we defeat robotic bees?" Ronnie asked

"Easy solution. If we charge enough electricity into the queen bee's operating system, the remaining will malfunction and shut down soon after" Caitlin promoted "However, we're gonna need about 100 v of electricity"

"100?!, That's more than a car battery, Caitlin!" Eddie projected worriedly

"Yeah, where are we gonna get that much electricity fr….." Rosie began as her lips puckered in realization. She then turned to Marcus, along with everyone else.

Marcus' face twisted into an anxious smirk "Oh boy….."

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Coast City

Marcus' POV

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this" I stated via comms

"Well get sure, Marcus!" Cassie wisecracked "This our only option!"

"I doubt it. I'm sure buying a bunch of bee zappers, would have worked out just as nice!"

"Marcus!, there's nothing to worry about!" Caitlin assured her friend "The electric vest has way more than enough cushion to protect you"

"And, the portable IV?"

"That's too ensure that your electrokinesis is amplified enough, to complete the job"

"I'm still unsure. I'm terrified of regular bees, robotic doesn't make it any better"

"Just think of them as cute little baby flies"

My eyes rolled with annoyance "Yeah, just cute little baby flies"

I continued on with the search around town. However, there were no bees in sight, whatsoever. Which is good, and also a bad thing.

"Guys, there isn't a bee out…."

I stop mid-sentence at the sight of some actually coming my way

"I spoke too soon….Here they come!"

"Marcus….Remember you have to stay completely still!" Rosie remained me

I gulped loudly to eliminate the lump in my throat

"Right….."

As the swarm of bees kept coming closer and closer, I could feel my heart pounding more furiously. Why of why did it have to be bees?!. I've never done anything to them!

Back at the tower

"His heart rate and blood pressure are skyrocketing!" James said worriedly "In that state, there will be more harm than good"

"What if we give him a muscle relaxer" Ronnie suggested "That will surely calm him down"

"Good idea. Barry, we're gonna need you to find Marcus and give him a small vile or Norflex" Caitlin said

"On it!"

Seconds later Barry was gone and raced towards the city.

Marcus' Location

Marcus' POV

"Guys!, The bees are getting closer!" I yelped

The anticipation alone was gonna be the death of me. As I backed up slowly into a nearby wall, A whoosh of winds catching me off guard.

"Barry?, What are you doing here?"

Barry holds his hand out and give me vile

"Take this, you'll feel better" He states before rushing off

I shrugged and promptly placed the liquid into my IV. Instantly, I felt much more at ease and relaxed

"What did Barry just give me?" I asked the team

"Norflex" James states

"A muscle relaxer?!. Well, at least the anxiety was gone.

"Here they are!" I stated

As the bees landed on my chest, they all were zapped upon impact and dropped to the ground. The others that were lagging behind, followed suit and didn't make it towards me.

"IT WORKED!, AND I DIDN'T FEEL A THING!" I stated happily

I grabbed one of the bees and inspected it. "Ha!, Not so scary after all"

"Great job Marcus!, Head back to the tower for a mission follow up!" James said

"Sure thing!"

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Around the same time as the bee's defeat, Brittany sat at her computer screen, pondering what could have possibly gone wrong.

"Ugh!, These Teenage Elites are really starting to bug me!"

"I guess robotics bees aren't gonna make the cut!'

"I'm gonna have to think deeper….

"AND I KNOW OF THE PERFECT FAIL PROVE PLAN!"

End of Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed episode 14 of season 1. Stay tuned for episode 15, where Marcus begins to experience side effects from the electric vest/bee fallout, that will definitely put a wrench in one of his many favorite pastimes.


	14. 115: Caffeine Mania

The Teenage Elite Force

Season 1 Episode 15: Caffeine Mania

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The CW's DC Shows. Only my own characters and ideas

My Name is Marcus Davis. Most think of me as you're ordinary high school student. However that all changed the night of my sixteenth birthday when the opportunity to become a superhero came present. Now with the help of my friends, we help keep Coast City Safe from all evils. I am...Blue Lightning

and this is…

The Teenage Elite Force

Teenage Elite Tower

Underlying Island, Coast City

March 9, 2017

5:45 P.M

It was business as usual for our teenage elites in Coast City. The crime was at an all-time low for this time of year, and hopefully, things continue to stay that way. However, our trusty superheroes still need to continue on with their mandatory training, in the case some villains decide to rear their ugly heads.

During today's simulation, Marcus was on top of everything and outshine all seven of his friends. He was able to avoid all attacks and was successfully able to launch forceful amounts of electricity at upcoming targets. James was rather impressed and was curious as to why the teen had such a newfound increase in energy.

"Mr. Davis, That was a rather impressive performance!" James complimented

"Thanks!" Marcus replied "It must have been the coffee I had prior to training because I feel amazing. However now, I feel a tad dizzy"

Caitlin looks at her friend with concern. "A tad?"

"Yeah, but nothing to worry about"

The brunette teen approaches Marcus and checks his pulse "You heart is racing, and according to my calculations it's over 130 bpm"

"But isn't that normal after exercising?" Rosie asks joining the group

"Yes. But also, you're sweating profusely, breathing fast, and feel dizzy. If you don't mind, I would like to run some test on you"

Marcus shrugs lightly "Go ahead. But I'm certain it's nothing"

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Teenage Elite Tower

Medical Bay

Marcus's POV

After having to lie down in the medical bay for what seemed like an eternity, Caitlin returns with papers promptly in her hands….that couldn't be good.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked hesitantly

"Marcus….." She begins "Do you have a family history of high blood pressure?"

"No. Not that I can recall"

"What about irregular heart rhythm?"

"Nada. Is that what I have?"

Caitlin nods sadly "Not only that, but you seem to have an excessive buildup of electricity flowing through your body….Well more than usual"

"Could it have been from the robotic bees?"

"Possibly. But I think your caffeine consumption isn't helping"

"But….I have caffeine on the daily, it's never affected me before"

"Right. But you have to realize that caffeine is a stimulant and speeds up the Central Nervous System. Also, the abundance of electricity coursing through your body is also acting as an energy source. Meaning it's as if you're consuming excessive amounts of caffeine, from the body's standpoint"

I bit my lower lip in fear, knowing good and well what Caitlin was gonna say next, but for a good laugh, I played along.

"So where do we go from here?"

"My suggestion is put a stop to caffeine consumption..until we're able to create an antidote, while also getting your heart beating regularly and lower blood pressure"

Damn. That's exactly what I feared she would say, and look….I'm not laughing.

"How long do you think, might take?" I questioned

"Not really sure. But I will give you some beta blockers to take, and we'll go from there"

I sighed stressfully and sunk back down onto the bed "Alright"

This will be a fun weekend!

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Davis Household

March 11, 2017

7:05 A.M

Marcus' POV

I feel like complete shit, and I've only been off caffeine for about a day. My head is pounding like bongo drums, feeling extremely fatigued and irritable…..very irritable. After realizing how my current state wasn't gonna improve anytime soon, I called James and told him I couldn't make it to training tonight, heck, I couldn't even leave my peacefully dark room, without wishing these unbearable feelings would just go the hell away!

This morning just after 7, there's a knock on my door. Even that sound….is way too amplified to my aching brain.

"Marcus?" Jacob prompts from the outside

"What?" I replied groggily with annoyance

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Jacob turns the knob and opens the door. The nearby hallway lights stun me and I wailed in great agony.

"AHHHH…..SHUT THE DOOR!" I ordered

Jacob jumped at my changed tone and without thinking, did what I asked.

"Jeez. What's your problem?" He asks curiously, approaching the bed

"I feel like crap" I simply stated, burying myself under the thick comforter

"Aww, I'm sorry Marcus"

"Not your fault, Bro. Just feeling extremely weak, and have a terrible headache"

"Huh. Sounds like a caffeine headache. Are you cutting back?"

"More like going cold turkey"

"Marcus….." My brother sighed "You can't do that. Especially someone who intakes caffeine on a daily basis, you have to dwindle down slowly. Let me make you some coffee"

As Jacob leaves for the kitchen, I quickly shot up from under the comforter, eyes darted at the door.

"NO, DON'T!" I pleaded

Jacob turns to face me once again, with a blinking expression.

"Marcus. Are you sure?" He asks hesitantly "I hate seeing you like this"

"Yes. The first couple of days are always the hardest. Once I get over this hump, I'll be fine" I assured him

Jacob sighs and agrees. "Alright…..fine. But if you begin to feel worse, let me know immediately"

"Okay bro" I reply, forcing a weak smile

After my brother leaves, I reach over to my nightstand and grab the bottle of Tylenol. Uncapping it, I pour two extra-strength tablets into my palms and shove them into my mouth. A gulp of water follows after.

Ugh…..I'm really starting to hate robotic bees!

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Coast City High School

Passing time between 1st & 2nd Hour

8:56 A.M

Sophomore Hall

Concluding first hour, The Teens, were currently at their lockers, grabbing materials for their next class. However, when they realized, that Marcus wasn't among the group, questions came to rise.

"Anybody heard from Marcus?" Ronnie asked first

"No. He hasn't answered any of my texts" Cisco says with a frown

"Same!. I know he isn't feeling good, but at least let us know you're still breathing!" Cassie furiously exclaims, closing her locker, biology book in hand

"Exactly!. But maybe we should check in with him" Barry adds

"Good idea. After school, we'll head to The Davis House" Rosie confirms "I just hope he's improving"

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Davis Household

2:45 P.M

Marcus's POV

"Why am I not Improving?!" I wondered aloud, who was still on bed rest

I can only drink so much water and take only so many Tylenol tablets.

Ugh, I need caffeine!. You never realize how much you love something...until it's gone. I sure hope the team has completed that antidote because I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!.

All I can even think about at this current moment is how good a Caramel White Mocha sounds right about now…..maybe even an icy cold monster energy…...or even both?. Could I get away with having just a taste?. That's all I need…..a taste to hold me over for just a little bit longer. Yeah, that sounds good. My friends won't even know.

Now the only problem is….How the hell do even get out bed, in my current condition? Oh, wait….I could just teleport to Starbucks. Thank goodness for superpowers.

~The Teenage Elite Force~

"Marcus, here's your Tall Caramel White Mocha" Jessica exclaims, a fellow co-worker of Marcus

"Thanks, Jess!" Marcus responds cheerfully

The teen picked up his cup and exclaimed it with caution. He then proceeded to take a smell of his beloved coffee beverage, and the aroma alone gave him an extreme high.

"Well, here goes"

Marcus takes a sip and sighs in sweet relief. But then he realized how his fun had already ended and he couldn't bring himself to drink anymore. However, this drink did cost a pretty penny, why waste such greatness, with just one sip?, Another shouldn't hurt. So that's what did Marcus did. Followed by another sip, and another, and another, and another. Which then proceeded to just chug the remaining contents rapidly and throwing the cup away via trash.

"Jessica!, Another, please. But this time..make it a venti"

Jessica nods and heads over to the espresso maker to make another caramel white mocha. This time after receiving the coffee, Marcus takes a few enormous gulps and was done within seconds, and if the teen was being completely honest….he was feeling 100% better after those two drinks...But it wasn't quite enough. He needed more to satisfy his needs, just one more caffeinated beverage and he be good, or two. Does it really matter, at this point? Marcus had days of caffeine to catch up on. No more, feeling the way he did, it was time for a change.

~The Teenage Elite Force~

Teen Elite Tower

Underlying Island, Coast City

5:00 P.M

March 11, 2017

After making a trip to The Davis Household and not getting any answer from Marcus, The Teens headed back to the tower, for training. During the elevator ride to the 10th-floor living room, conversations broke out.

"Well, that trip was a complete bust!" Eddie remarked disappointedly

"Yeah, but we can't lose hope" Rosie added with a hopeful smile

"But what if he wasn't at home?" Cisco asked

"I mean there's only so far in his conditions, unless…" Caitlin begins, realizing what might be going on.

Her eyes go bug-eyed and the team glance at one another

"You don't think, he….." Cassie trails off, as her attention turns to the elevator lights that are now flicking in and out at a high speed. Then there's a rumble as if a thunderstorm was inside the building.

"That can't be good" Ronnie remarked

When the elevator door came to, the team was greeted with a now unstable Marcus Davis. His Blue lighting was bouncing off his skin and tracing his body all about. Marcus was shaking uncontrollably and could barely hold his own balance.

"Marcus!" Caitlin yelped at her friends' condition "Did you have caffeine?"

"Maybe….." Marcus began sheepishly

The team looked at their friend with stern expressions, no hint of happiness.

"Okay yes, I did….But only because I couldn't stand being sick any longer"

"Well, how much did you have?!" Rosie questioned concernedly

"Um...well….about that…..two white chocolate mochas, two monster energy drinks and some dark chocolate"

Rosie facepalms herself in response.

"But I mean Caitlin, the antidote is finished, right?"

The female teen hesitates to answer and stumbles over her words.

"I mean….yes"

"Yes?" Marcus confirms

Yes, but I haven't had time to run tests to ensure it's safe for the body to use"

After finishing that statement, Marcus let off an unintentional extreme excess amount of electricity, which bounded about the living room before zapping a hole through the roof.

"We don't have time! Besides, I trust you, Caitlin"

"Alright fine!. I'll go get the antidote"

Caitlin turned to her friends and then pointed to Marcus "Try to contain him, while I'm gone"

The team agrees and position themselves in a fighter's stance. Marcus gulps audibly loud as he knew good and well what would transpire if his powers don't get under control soon.

~Five Minute Time Skip~

"I'm back!" Caitlin proclaims with a white vile in hand

However as she enters the living room once more, things were definitely not as she left them. The couch had been flipped over and torn to shreds, additional holes had been added to the ceiling, allowing for hungry birds to invade the tower. Also, the team was laying on the ground, aching in pain, for what is assumed to be from being electrocuted, all expect Ronnie, who had just a matter of moments before joining his teams' fate.

"Marcus!, you have to fight this, please!" Ronnie begged who's fire shield was slowly disintegrating due to the extreme electric currents

"I'm trying….I just can't…"

The fire shield vanished completely and Ronnie got zapped and was sent flying in the air, and crash landed on top of Barry.

"Sorry Bar" Ronnie said sincerely

"It's all good" Barry groaned

Caitlin jumped in and used her Cyro breath to freeze Marcus' arms, suspending him from using his powers, temporarily.

"Good Call!" Marcus compliments

"Thanks!" Caitlin reptiles running the vile over to her friend "Quickly, we don't have much time before the ice breaks off

"Don't have to tell me twice...But…."

"Oh right!"

Marcus opens his mouth and Caitlin pours the contents in. Instantly the male teen begins to shake as the power balance begins. The ice breaks from his arms and the electrical currents travel in a direct line towards to tower's electrical panel, frying it upon impact. All power was lost in the tower, but this was believed to be the end of Marcus' deadly rampage.

"Well since that's over, we can work on restoring the tower. But first, anyone up for Coffee?"

"NO!" The team shrieked in frustration

"Geez, I guess more for me then, you all didn't have to be so rude about it!"

End of Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 116: The Friend Diversion Synopsis:
> 
> Dreading an upcoming family reunion, Ronnie, asks Marcus to accompany him. Meanwhile,
> 
> the team does some spring cleaning around the tower.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -darrylnewman99


End file.
